A Delightful Return
by durancedurance
Summary: The Banks family is still in good condition, but the youngest children, twins John and Barbara, are getting out of hand. Jane takes it upon herself to fix the situation, calling upon her favorite nanny's help once more. How does Mary handle round two?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, I guess I'm back in the Mary Poppins game. I've always thought about trying a "return" fic but never had much inspiration, until recently. It's a mix of the movie, musical, and books as far as details and ideas, plus my own dash of literary liberties. I own nothing and please enjoy. Reviews never required but always appreciated.

**Prologue: Taking Charge**

The trees on the lane were in full blossom, and the fragrance hung in the air, heady and sweet. The sun was shining, it was warm and bright, and the people of London were taking this glorious day in for all that it was worth. After all, days as nice as these were a rarity in the dreary and grey city. People were out in their best clothes, lacey parasols and fancy hats bobbed up and down in the park and down each street. While the calm beauty of such a fine day was going on, the interior of the household at Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane was dealing with quite a storm.

An ungodly racket was coming from the kitchen, all the way from the basement, up to the bedroom Jane and Michael now shared beside the nursery. Jane was sitting on her bed, attempting to read, and not doing a very good job of ignoring the din from below. Michael was trying to do the same, as he worked on a model of a locomotive he was particularly interested in. Frustrated, Jane finally shut her book and stared hard at the door.

"Honestly Michael, can't something be done?" she sighed. Michael didn't even bother to look up from his work to respond.

"And just what would that be Jane?"

"I'm not sure, but this is just ridiculous and getting entirely out of hand. They're nearly seven years old now, this behavior is unacceptable!"

"Yes and we were absolutely perfect children at that age as well," Michael said, finally looking up from his model to give Jane a sarcastic look. Jane faltered slightly at the comment, and sighed.

"I know Michael, I know. But she's not here now."

"I'm aware of that," Michael groaned as the racket got louder. "What _are_ they doing down there? Staring a new World War?"

"Sounds like they've gotten ahold of some pots or pans. Goodness knows what happened to Mrs. Brill. And Robertson Ay hardly counts." Michael smiled at Jane's comment about Roberston Ay.

"What about mother? Is she not home today?"

"Rehearsal. They're finally doing full rehearsals now that they've all got the scripts and everyone is cast," Jane sighed.

"Oh well that explains a lot," Michael sneered.

"Now Michael, it's not her fault," Jane chided, and Michael gave her an apologetic look. "If anything we should be happy she's performing again. I think it's marvelous. But yes, with father at the bank and mum in a play, I'm not sure who's going to keep John and Barbara in line."

"Please do not say that this is up to us," Michael replied, giving his sister another pointed look.

"Not entirely. But mum and dad need our help! Michael, you're 14 years old, nearly 15. You're practically a man. I'm 17! It's not long before we'll be adults Michael. If we can't at least try and help then who can?"

"A nanny," Michael stated flatly.

"Oh Michael, is it that bad?" Jane asked. Suddenly the loud banging from the kitchen became louder and louder until it could be heard racing up the stairs to the nursery, shrieking and giggling mixed in with the terrible racket. The noise continued in the nursery, and it could be heard through the wall to Jane and Michael's bedroom as if there wasn't a wall at all. Jane slumped onto the bed and began to rub her temples.

"I suppose we'll need to put out an advertisement."


	2. Chapter 1: Doubts and Decisions

**Chapter 1: Doubts and Decisions**

"Rosy cheeks and _very_ pretty?" Michael asked with a look, peering over his sister's shoulder to watch her work.

"I'd say she's far from just fairly. You only have to ask her," Jane said with a smile. She went back to composing her list of qualities she hoped would bring her the perfect nanny. Fortunately, she'd done this once before, and she hoped that if she did it just right this time, she'd get the same result.

"Are you sure this is going to work? After all it's been years and she probably doesn't come around more than once. How do we even know she's still a nanny?" Michael asked, clearly skeptical about their plan.

"Of course she's still a nanny Michael, what else would she be doing? She's probably been helping families ever since she left us. And it's not as if _we_ need a nanny. And mum and dad are great, they're just busy. We could use a little extra help, that's all," Jane shrugged.

"And what if she doesn't come?" Michael asked.

"She'll come."

"But what if she doesn't Jane?"

"Then I guess we'll have to get along without her," Jane cried out, frustrated with Michael and his unwilling nature. The banging continued on in the nursery, and finally Michael got up to go and handle the situation. As he shut the door to the bedroom on his way out, Jane sighed to herself quietly, "She'll come."

Michael entered the nursery to find John and Barbara marching around the room, banging wooden spoons on pots as loudly as they could. They didn't seem to notice their older brother come in the room. That is, until he began shouting at them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU LOT!"

The twins stopped marching about and stopped banging on their pots to stare at Michael. They looked at one another, and then wicked grins broke out on their faces. The two of them rushed to Michael and began running around him in circles, wildly banging on their pots and shouting at the top of their lungs.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Michael shouted again over the tremendous noise. The twins continued their game until Michael got fed up entirely and snatched the spoons out of John and Barbara's hands. They both began to pout and Michael let out a triumphant "hmmph." He stormed out of the nursery and back into his bedroom just as Jane began ripping up her advertisement.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"Well if you recall, father tore up our first one and it went up the chimney. The wind will give it to her. I'm not sure of any other way to do it except what we did last time," Jane stated matter-of-factly. Michael thought about this for a moment and then shrugged. "I see you've bested the twins," Jane said, looking at the spoons in her brother's hand. Michael opened his mouth to respond when an even louder clanging began emanating from the nursery. Both Jane and Michael rolled their eyes and went to enter the nursery. After opening the door, they saw John and Barbara beating the pots together as if they were swords, clashing together again and again, resulting in an even louder and far more dangerous game. Jane and Michael took the sight in, looked at one another with painful expressions, and then raced down to the parlor to send their advertisement off on the wind as soon as possible.

Jane tossed the fragments into the fireplace, wishing with all her might that her plan would work. Suddenly the wind picked up in London, the people out and about clutched their hats, wondering where this odd gust had come from. The pieces of paper in the Banks fireplace went up the floo and took off into the sky, and Jane and Michael smiled. Mrs. Brill entered the room just in time to see the paper disappear, and she dropped the hot water bottle that she previously had on her forehead in surprise. Jane and Michael turned around at the noise to see the look of surprise on Mrs. Brill's face.

"You're not-" Mrs. Brill gasped.

"We are. It's all we could think of," Jane replied. Mrs. Brill smiled at the young woman before her.

"I've missed that woman. Let's hope your plan works Miss Jane."

"I think it will. It has to," Jane replied, hoping deep down that the words she spoke were true. Michael was frowning, trying to not get his hopes up, but deep down he too wished that his favorite nanny would return to Cherry Tree Lane.

Later that evening the house had settled down somewhat, as Mr. and Mrs. Banks had both returned to Number 17 after long days of hard work. Jane was doing needlepoint on the settee, Michael was up in the bedroom studying, and Mr. Banks was in his favorite chair, smoking his pipe. Mrs. Banks entered the parlor and kissed her husband on the cheek, eliciting a smile from him before she sat beside Jane and began pouring over her script.

"How was the bank today dear?" she asked as she scanned over her lines. Mr. Banks blew out a puff of smoke before replying.

"As good as any day Winnifred. We're very busy with that deal with Smiths & Son and their plan to construct that new bridge. I do want to see it through but it really is eating up so much of my time and wearing me down with work. If I don't personally see that this deal is handled correctly it'll be a dreadful mess. I had hoped to take a vacation, but it's as if they can't get on without me there," he sighed.

"Oh a vacation would be lovely!" Mrs. Banks cried, looking up from her script. Mr. Banks eyed her and then her script.

"You're just as busy as me dear!"

"Oh. Right," she sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if this play was a bad idea."

"Nonsense," Mr. Banks tutted.

"Really now mum. How can you turn down a show you're interested in, especially when they specifically requested that you play the lead!" Jane said, looking up from her needlepoint.

"I know dear, and I do enjoy acting again...it's just that it isn't fair to this family."

"Now Winnifred, it's not your fault. I'm glad you've taken up acting, it was about time you did it again," Mr. Banks stated.

"Yes but you've also got your hands full right now. We're both so busy we're hardly here! I just feel bad for you children," she replied, looking at Jane.

"Mum, it's quite alright. Michael and I can take care of ourselves," she hedged, not wanting to get into the topic of how out of control her younger siblings were.

"Well John and Barbara need more than that I'm afraid. They've been quite terrible lately and right when they need someone to keep a better eye on them I made the foolish decision to take on this play," Mrs. Banks stated sadly.

"Come to think of it, it is eerily quiet this evening," Mr. Banks said, taking in his surroundings for the first time in a while. "I haven't seen those two since supper." Jane and her mother perked their ears up too.

"That's never a good sign," Mrs. Banks said, noting the silence. She got up to go look for the twins as Mr. Banks went back to his pipe and Jane went back to her needlepoint. "John! Barbara!" she called up to the nursery from her position on the stairs. After no reply, she picked up her skirts and marched up the rest of the staircase, making her way into the nursery to find it empty. She poked her head into Jane and Michael's room to find Michael working at his desk.

"Michael dear, have you seen the twins?"

"Not for a while now. It is rather quiet, isn't it?" Michael replied, realizing that he had actually been accomplishing work without interruption.

"Unfortunately," Mrs. Banks replied with a roll of her eyes, shutting the door as she left the room. She made her way back to the parlor, her frustration mounting.

"Not in the nursery?" Jane asked. Her mother shook her head and made her way to the stairs down to the kitchen. Outside of the kitchen door she could hear giggling. She braced herself for whatever she might find on the other side, and opened the door. All the contents of the kitchen cabinets had been strewn about everywhere, creating an amazing mess, with John and Barbara in the middle of it under the table sharing a large tin of biscuits.

"John! Barbara!" Mrs. Banks scolded, surveying the scene. The giggles had stopped immediately. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"Looking for biscuits!" John replied excitedly, crumbs dribbling down his chin. Barbara giggled at her brother.

"And who, may I ask, said that you may have those?"

"No one?" Barbara answered with a grin. Mrs. Banks let out a heavy sigh.

"I'd say no supper for both of you but you've already had it, so it's off to bed while I think of a suitable punishment for you both." The twins frowned up at their mother but made no intention of moving.

"BED. NOW!" Mrs. Banks stated threateningly, and the twins scurried up off the floor and out of the kitchen. She set about cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, hoping that her children had obeyed her and hadn't run off to some other part of the house to make another mess. She wondered where Robertson Ay and Mrs. Banks had gone off to, assuming they were having a smoke out back or something of that nature. She couldn't blame them for disappearing when her youngest children were keen on misbehaving. She thought back fondly on the time that Jane and Michael had destroyed the very same kitchen. Suddenly she heard quiet knocking from the pantry, and saw that the twins had managed to look the door shut with a broom handle angled just the right way. "Oh bother," she sighed. She removed the handle and opened the door to find Robertson Ay sitting inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Banks," he quietly said, exiting the dark pantry.

"Sorry Robertson Ay. They're in need of some discipline I'm afraid."

"S'alright mum. They were just having fun."

"Fun indeed," Mrs. Banks replied sourly, looking again at the mess.

Mrs. Brill came in from having a smoke, just as Mrs. Banks had guessed, and went about helping Robertson Ay and Mrs. Banks put everything away. After everything had been tidied up, Mrs. Banks made her way back to the parlor and collapsed onto the settee once more.

"I made sure they actually went to bed this time," Mr. Banks stated, putting tobacco into his pipe once more. "I don't know what's gotten into them lately but something needs to be done."

"I quite agree George," Mrs. Banks replied. "I don't know how we've let this happen, especially since, well since the last time. I just don't know what to do, I can't back out of this play now, and this is an important deal at the bank. Jane and Michael have enough on their plate," she said, looking at Jane fondly. "Oh! That reminds me. A young man in the show would be perfect for you Jane-"

"Oh mum please," Jane replied with a roll of her eyes. "Not again."

"You should come to rehearsal one day and meet him!"

"I really don't see why-"

"Now Jane, don't you want to meet a nice young man-"

"Yes mum but not one you set me up with!" Jane cried indignantly.

"Oh alright dear, I just want you to be happy," Mrs. Banks smiled.

"I know mum," Jane replied, a small smile creeping onto her face. Mr. Banks cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the new topic.

"There still is a problem at hand that needs solving," he said.

"Actually," Jane replied, setting down her needlework. "I've already, sort of, taken care of that," she said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

"Today the twins were being loud and terrible again, and I know the two of you want to help but you also have your own lives to live, and...well, I put out an advertisement for a nanny."

"You did what?" Mr. Banks cried.

"Jane, dear, I know you want to help and I feel awful but I promised we wouldn't need a nanny-"

"Now listen to me please. I know mother. And I understand. Please don't be upset, both of you. We could just use some extra help around here, at least for a little while, and I took it upon myself to find that help," Jane stated confidently.

"Did you put an advertisement in the Times?" Mr. Banks asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"_Actually_," Jane began, staring at the fireplace, wondering how to tell her parents what she hoped would transpire. Mrs. Banks looked at where her daughter was staring so intently and everything clicked into place.

"Oh! You mean?"

"Yes," Jane said. "If my plan worked, and I'm not even sure that it will, Mary Poppins may be returning."

Mrs. Banks clapped her hands together and smiled, delighted at the thought of their former nanny returning. Mr. Banks opened and closed his mouth several times, having trouble deciding exactly what to say.

"Speechless father?" Jane asked, a wide smile breaking out across her face.

"Oh I know a word for this," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just not saying it," he said with a smug smile creeping onto his face. Jane smiled at her father, but on the inside she hoped that all her work would actually pay off. No use getting her family excited about something that may never come to be.


	3. Chapter 2: She's Returned

**Chapter 2: She's Returned**

The glorious day that London enjoyed the day before was long forgotten, as the cherry blossoms were being forcefully pulled from their branches and blown about in every direction. The wind had picked up into a terrible force, and no on dared go outside for being knocked down by it. It rapped at the windows of Number 17, while Jane peered out at the park. It was not a menacing howl, but more of an urgent excitement. The sun still shone brightly despite the blustery afternoon, and Jane couldn't help but feel that maybe her plan was working. Michael noticed Jane staring out the window, watching the wind toss everything about in a flurry.

"You know what they say about a watched pot," he said with a smile.

"Oh hush," Jane tutted, waving her hand in the air at him as if she was waving off his sarcasm like an annoying insect.

"It could just be a very windy day you know," Michael said, not bothering to look at his sister while he was painting the model he had completed the day before.

"You know Michael, it sounds as if you don't want her to come back," Jane said hotly, turning from the window to stare at her brother.

"It's not that Jane," Michael sighed heavily, letting his guard down. He didn't want her to be upset with him. "I just don't want to be disappointed. And if I pretend that she won't come back, I won't be upset when she doesn't."

"Oh Michael, but how can you think that? Don't you feel excited? Listen to that!" she cried, gesturing at the window where gusts of wind played with the shutters. "You can't expect me to just dismiss that. Not even a breeze yesterday then a gust took our advertisement! And now today the wind has gone absolutely wild! I'm telling you Michael, she's on her way." Jane crossed her arms practically hugging herself and smiled out the window. Michael could only sigh.

Despite the sunshine, the citizens of London still daren't come out into the blustery wind. That is, all citizens of London but one. Clutching his hat to his head, Bert slowly made his way through the park against the force pressing upon him. He had packed up his chalk today, for the wind proved too difficult to work, and he wasn't going to be making any money with no one to look at his fine drawings anyway. After making his way to a decent park bench, he sat down and surveyed the blue sky above him. Bert found it rather odd that it should be so windy, but he noted that is was not terrible weather. A nest of birds in a tree above him chirped away excitedly, and the noise caused Bert to finally understand. That wasn't any old conversation they were having about twigs. No, something else was happening. He clutched his hat tight, leapt up off the bench, and began scanning the skies. A beautiful day such as this with such an amazing amount of wind was no coincidence, and Bert finally knew what the wind was trying to tell all of London. Mary was making her way home, and she must have been traveling as quickly as she could. He absolutely beamed at the thought.

London looked absolutely splendid sprawling out beneath her feet, and the smile on Mary's face was so big that her cheeks were nearly beginning to hurt. She clutched her carpetbag tight and held on with all her might to her parrot-head handle umbrella. As she came nearer to her destination, the parrot squawked up.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you this happy about a new assignment Mary Poppins!"

"No, I don't suppose you have," Mary replied, trying to keep her smile in check but failing to do so.

"You've really missed London," the parrot hinted.

"Absolutely. It's been quite some time," she answered, her smile fading as she caught on to her umbrella's line of questioning.

"It may not be them Mary Poppins," the parrot hinted once more.

"How could it possibly be anyone else?" Mary asked, giving the parrot one of her best stares.

"Well, why would the wind send you back to a family you've already helped?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "But there has to be a good reason for my return, and honestly I'm just thankful the wind is letting me help."

"It may not be them."

"It has to be them. And if not, we're about to find out who it truly was," Mary said as she felt the wind begin to direct her down so that she may begin lowering into the city.

Jane was still fidgeting at the window when all of a sudden the wind picked up into a fierce gale, cherry tree blossoms blew about the lane as if it was snowing, and Jane tried to see outside but found they were too thick to see much of anything. A large bang came from the front door, and Jane nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise and excitement. Michael's head shot up from his work to stare at his sister. They wore matching expressions of wonder until they heard the bell ring, just as the roaring wind outside had suddenly disappeared and all of London was still. Both of them broke into enormous smiles.

Mary was making sure her hair was in place, and focusing on wiping the rest of her smile off of her face to maintain at least some air of dignity and professionalism. _Just because it's them it doesn't mean you get to be less than practically perfect. After all, everything could have gone wrong since you left,_ Mary chided herself as she waited for the door to Number 17 to open. Mary was expecting Mrs. Brill to answer, but when the door opened up she found herself looking at a woman with gorgeous golden hair perfectly pinned up wearing a beautifully fitted but modest-looking dress. Mary was slightly caught off-guard at the sight.

"Mary Poppins!" Mrs. Banks cried delightedly. She wanted badly to hug the nanny, but checked herself, thinking that the best people probably didn't do such a thing. Mary gave the woman a warm and genuine smile, a flood of memories entering her mind as she stepped over the threshold of Number 17.

"Hello mum," Mary replied, almost breathlessly. The house hadn't changed too much, and the sight of it affected Mary more than she thought it would. She turned to Mrs. Banks, taking in her appearance again. She looked radiant, though she did seem a bit more worn, with more lines on her face, but with the air of a confident and wise woman. It suited her.

"I have to say Mary Poppins, I can't believe you've returned," Mrs. Banks said, also taking in the woman before her. If it was even possible, Mary hadn't changed one bit since she was last in her employment. Mrs. Banks wasn't really surprised, but it was a little strange to see the exact same woman she knew from nearly 10 years ago. It also made her a bit jealous. _She's still the closest thing I've seen to perfection, and after all this time, _Mrs. Banks thought.

"To be completely honest with you mum, I can't believe it either," Mary replied sincerely as she set down her bag and laid her umbrella reverently on top of it.

"Please, call me Winnifred. You've more than earned that right," Mrs. Banks smiled at the amazing woman before her, her smile meaning so much to Mary. It was a silent thank you for how much her life had changed thanks to the magical nanny. Mary now wondered why she had returned. It didn't appear that this was the broken home she fixed so many years ago. Her pondering was cut short, for in that moment Mary could sense someone on the stair landing, and she looked up in interest. Standing before her was Jane Banks, tall and gorgeous; a brilliant young woman. Michael followed suit behind her, a long and gangly young man who wasn't quite sure of himself yet. All three stopped to look at each other, each holding their breath for a moment.

Jane broke the spell by whispering, "Mary Poppins!" Suddenly she was making her way down the stairs as fast as she could manage and stopping just short of her former nanny. "I knew you'd return," she cried happily before taking the woman before her into a heartfelt hug. Mary was absolutely shocked, but after she felt Jane squeeze her tight she found herself putting her arms around the young woman, who was probably just as tall as she was now. She allowed herself a second before she pulled away and held Jane at arm's length.

"Let me get a good look at you," Mary said with a smile. "Hmmm."

"Not as well turned out as you'd like?" Jane asked, her face glowing as she recited an old statement of Mary's.

"Quite the opposite young lady," Mary smiled. She stepped to the side of Jane to get a better look at Michael.

"And who is this young man? Certianly not Michael Banks."

"It's nice to see you again Mary Poppins," Michael said quietly, scuffing his shoe on the floor. He still couldn't quite believe she had come back.

"You too Michael," Mary said with a smile, noting the shy sensitivity that had developed in Michael. It was rather endearing. After taking in the sight of the Banks children she hadn't seen in so long, she turned to Mrs. Banks, puzzled. "I'm afraid I'm a little confused now."

"About what?" Jane asked, standing beside her mother. The resemblance was almost uncanny now that Jane had grown up.

"It seems to me that you all have been getting along fine without me. I trust Mr. Banks is currently at the bank, and doing well?" Mary asked.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Banks replied. "Things have been going well it's just that recently, well, we've all become very busy, which is fine-" Mrs. Banks stopped as a high-pitched shriek came from the nursery, followed by uproarious laughter. Mrs. Banks sighed and her shoulders dropped. Michael rolled his eyes, and Jane put a hand to forehead in the hopes of fending off the headache she knew was coming. Mary watched the mood of the room shift as she tried to place the noise from above. Suddenly recognition crept into Mary's eyes and she looked at Mrs. Banks with one eyebrow raised in question and astonishment.

"You had more?" she asked, amazed.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Banks replied with a wan smile. "Come on, let me introduce you to the twins."

"Twins!" Mary exclaimed in surprise and delight. "Now everything is beginning to make sense," she smiled and winked at Jane as she passed her to follow Mrs. Banks up the stairs to the nursery, elegantly riding the railing as Jane and Michael watched with glee and with their mother none the wiser.

"She's returned," Jane sighed happily. Mary Poppins had _certainly_ returned to Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane.


	4. Chapter 3: Measurements

**Chapter 3: Measurements**

Mary Poppins entered the nursery just behind Mrs. Banks, and again she was flooded with memories. The wallpaper had been redone, and some of the furniture replaced, but she'd never forget this room. After taking it all in she looked to see where all the laughter was coming from, and saw a young boy and girl on the floor of the nursery absolutely covered in paint. It was all over the boys face, and splattered all over the girl's arms. They'd even managed to get it smeared all over their clothes and on the floor.

The twins didn't even notice their mother or their new nanny enter the room, happy and oblivious were they as they continued to create another monstrous mess. Mrs. Banks took in the sight of the children and turned to address Mary Poppins. She saw that the nanny already had a hard look of determination on her face, but with that unmistakable glint in her eye as she surveyed her new charges. Mrs. Banks was going to apologize for her children's behavior, but found it got caught in her throat. She smiled instead, knowing Mary Poppins had already seen it all before.

"I'll just leave you to it then," she said, her small smile still in place.

Mary returned the smile before stating, "That's probably best." Mrs. Banks left the room and the twins had still not noticed the new person in the room. Mary nearly chuckled at the sight of the two of them. They resembled their siblings so much. She tried to shake off the constant feeling of deja vu. _Might as well start at the beginning,_ she thought. She cleared her throat loudly, giving an "ahem" to announce her presence. John and Barbara stopped smearing paint on each other's faces and looked up at Mary's slender form. They glanced at one another, puzzled, before Barbara managed to ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm your new nanny," Mary replied, picking up her bag and umbrella as she made her way to her side of the nursery with her things. John and Barbara got up and followed in wonder at this woman who was so clearly at ease in their home.

"We've never had a nanny before," John stated, clearly confused.

"Really," Mary said with a tone of disinterest as she removed her hat and gloves and placed them on her bed.

"We've never needed one!" Barbara stated proudly.

"Is that so?" Mary asked, her brilliant blue eyes looking at Barbara. Suddenly Barbara was entirely unsure of that statement. There was something strange and unnerving about this woman, but oddly delightful.

"So why are you here then?" John asked.

"It seems you _do _need a nanny," Mary said with a sniff. John and Barbara made offended faces. Clearly they did not agree. Mary's eyes twinkled as she placed her carpet bag in the middle of the table, the children already intrigued. She could feel both of them sizing her up, a natural reaction, and one she always found amusing. She opened her bag and began pulling out an assortment of items. The twins watched in awe, just as their older siblings had years before. Instead of questioning Mary (like Michael once had) John and Barbara appeared to be more receptive to her nature.

"She's amazing," Barbara whispered to John as Mary fixed her hair in the newly hung mirror on the wall.

"I like her," John replied, watching in excitement beside his sister. Mary smiled. Perhaps these two children weren't as bad off as she thought. In fact, she wondered if she'd have to stay for too long at all this time at Number 17. _Now isn't the time to worry about that just yet, _she reprimanded herself.

"Change out of those soiled clothes and wash up, then we'll go on an outing," Mary declared once she was satisfied with her unpacking. The twins shot off to put on fresh outfits and wash off their faces, delighted at the prospect of leaving the house for a short while. Mary rummaged about in her bag and managed to find her tape measure. She then looked about the nursery, remembering the paint that had wound up all over the floor. She waved her wand gracefully, just as John and Barbara had re-entered the nursery with clean faces, to see the paint magically disappear. Even the blue paint stain on the wall that John had managed to make was completely gone. The children stood stunned as Mary began unwinding her tap measure.

"What's that for?" John asked, eyeing the instrument.

"Stand over there," Mary commanded. John and Barbara did as they were told. "I need to measure you two."

"Measure us for what?" Barbara asked.

"You'll see," Mary replied, pulling the tape out to measure John. These children were going to have to learn that Mary wasn't keen on explaining her actions. "Stand straight."

John straightened up and sucked in a breath. Mary took the measurement then looked at the tape.

"Loud and unruly, always in trouble," she read.

"Hey!"

"Now you Barbara," Mary said, pulling the tape out again. Barbara was shorter than John, but only just.

"Extremely messy, eggs others on."

"That's not true!" Barbara exclaimed. Mary's eyebrow went up in contradiction.

"My tape measure never lies," she said. Now to wait for the inevitable...

"Oh yeah? What does _your _measurement say?" John sneered. Oh yes, he definitely took after Michael. Mary only smiled and instructed for John to help hold the tape at her feet.

"Mary Poppins," she nearly sang. "Practically perfect in every way."

"Mary Poppins?" the twins asked in unison.

"I like it," Barbara smiled.

"Me too," John said.

"Then we all agree," Mary finished. "Now put your hats and shoes on and we'll go play a game."

"A GAME!" they shrieked and scurried to get ready. Once properly dressed and out in the hall, Mary hopped onto the bannister and rode it all the way down, the twins following on the stairs, eyes wide with awe. They had never seen an adult do that! Jane poked her head out of her room just in time to see them depart, and smiled at her handiwork.


	5. Chapter 4: Adventures in Love

**Chapter 4: Adventures in Love**

The wind had died completely and London was once more a flurry of people enjoying the sunshine and warmth. John and Barbara followed closely behind Mary as she led them down Cherry Tree Lane, past the large iron-wrought gates and into the park. Mary smiled as her shiny black boots clacked on the pavement. It really did feel good to be back in London.

Inside the park Bert was furiously drawing on the pavement with his chalk, a grandiose centerpiece of his string of his works spelling out "Welcome," in perfectly drawn script. He was finishing up the details of a piece beside it, adding a fence to a large field containing a pair of horses. Next he picked up his red chalk and added apples to the orchard that was in the foreground of the piece. He was about to pick up his yellow chalk to add dandelions to the field when he heard the quick clacking of boots grow louder and come to a stop behind him. A small smile crept onto his face as he paused with his hand over the yellow chalk. A moment passed before he went for the chalk and returned to his picture, proceeding to add dandelions. He could feel a presence behind him, watching, but he continued dotting the picture with yellow flowers until he was satisfied. After tossing the chalk into his box he began clapping the chalk dust off his hands.

"That's a new one," a voice said just behind him, clear as a bell and just as he remembered. Bert's smile grew as he heard the woman he knew better than anyone else.

"Just some nice place I've never been to before," he replied before turning around and smiling up at the woman before him. She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her, perhaps even more beautiful, if such a thing were possible. She had a warm smile on her face and the hint of a twinkle in her eye. The pair just took a moment to take each other in, smiles still plastered on both their faces. Finally, Bert rose to his full height, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Mary Poppins," he breathed. "It's been a while."

Mary shied away at the comment, her demeanor finally flustered, and she chose to look at her shoe instead. Her smile remained firmly in place though. "Yes it has. Too long perhaps," she quietly told the ground. She looked back up at him, his warm chocolate brown eyes still taking her in, as if he was afraid he wouldn't get another chance.

Suddenly they both remembered the children when John asked, "Do you know him?" Mary spun around to look at the boy, who had a very confused but interested look on his face. This nanny of his wasn't like he thought she would be.

"Why yes John," Mary said crisply, her no-nonsense tone back in place. "This is a very good friend of mine." She turned back to Bert to wink at him. "Bert, meet John and Barbara Banks."

The twins came closer to Mary, standing side by side, and looked up at Bert with puzzled faces. He kneeled down to meet them at eye-level, and touched his cap. Suddenly recognition crept into his face. "Hey now wait a minute!" He stood back up and looked at Mary. "You don't mean _the _Banks do ya?"

"The very same," Mary smiled. "The twins here are younger siblings of Jane and Michael."

"Blimey! I've seen Jane and Michael about here and there over the years, but I never knew there were more of ya!" Bert chuckled as he beamed at the twins. They automatically took a liking to Bert.

"Neither did I," Mary replied, hiding a chuckle herself.

"You know our brother and sister?" Barbara asked, intrigued at how everyone else seemed to know this friendly, though somewhat dirty, man.

"'Course I do! We had some fun adventures with those two!" he said happily, thumbing at Mary Poppins. "Right Mary?"

Mary simply smiled, remembering one of her favorite assignments, and one of her favorite times ever spent in London. Bert was remembering too, and a nostalgic understanding passed between them. There also seemed to be a feeling between them that perhaps it was happening all over again, just as it had before.

"Are we going to go on an adventure with Bert too Mary Poppins?" John asked in earnest.

"Oh yes, please!" Barbara cried excitedly.

"Well you didn't think you were just going to the park now did you?" Bert asked slyly. Mary's face grew serious again and one of her eyebrows began to rise, ever so slightly. _Here we go again_, she thought. _It's as if we're meant to continually do this dance_.

"Please Mary Poppins! Can we go on an adventure with Bert?" Barbara asked, her pleading face looking up at her nanny.

"We're on an adventure right now!" Mary stated with a humph. She crossed her arms in agitation. Bert chuckled to himself.

"Oh come on now Mary, it's only fair they should get to have an adventure too!" Bert exclaimed, giving the twins a thumbs up. "I've just finished a lovely picture," he hinted. Mary glanced down at the field and orchard he had just completed, and while she wouldn't admit it out loud, she did find it extremely inviting.

"How do we have an adventure in a chalk picture?" Barbara asked, now trying to determine how exactly all this proposed fun would take place. John came to the same realization.

"How's that even possible?" he asked.

"Anything can happen if you let it," Mary replied with a knowing grin and an air of mystery. She looked at Bert and he nodded, and with an extravagant flourish of her hands, all of them found themselves transported to the very picture they had just been admiring.

"Wow!" John cried as he looked around at the tall apple trees. Barbara was admiring her change of clothes. She now wore a warm cotton dress with a rich cream color, and brown leather lace-up riding boots. She enjoyed no longer wearing her stuffy London attire, especially out here in the beautiful countryside. John spotted the horses off in the distance and became so excited he hadn't even notied his own change in attire.

"Can we go play in the field?" he asked, turning to find Mary Poppins. She smiled and nodded, "Why don't you take them an apple?" she suggested, looking at the beautiful horses. John and Barabara picked up several fallen apples off the ground and began running off to play. Bert smiled as they children took off, and he looked up into the trees to find just the right apples for himself. He jumped up and grabbed two perfectly ripe ones and rubbed them on the sleeve of his new crisp white shirt, handing one to Mary. She smiled at him as she took the apple he offered.

"You look beautiful," he said, admiring her long calico dress. It fit her perfectly and the warm yellow floral pattern made the blue of her eyes stand out. Bert enjoyed seeing her in a less formal outfit, her perfectly pinned-up hair and lace gloves only adding a softness to her new look. She was admiring the view as well, with Bert's sleeves now rolled up to reveal tan arms, complementing the brown tweed vest and trousers he now wore. He no longer wore a cap, and she noticed his hair was slightly longer sine the last time she saw him.

"Shall we sit?" she suggested, and the pair of them made their way over to a very large apple tree where the sunlight filtered in through the branches at just the right angle. They sat on the soft grass amongst the dandelions, their backs to the large tree trunk. Bert took a bite of his apple. It was the sweetest apple he'd ever tasted in his life. After a moment of quiet observation of his handiwork, Bert turned to look at Mary. She gave him a smile she seemed only to use for him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.

"You said that before," she replied with a raised brow. A smile was playing at her lips.

"I meant it. I've missed you. It's been nearly 3 years now since you've 'ad an assignment in London."

"That sounds just about right," Mary said, thinking back. She studied the apple she held in her hands, her prim reflection shining back at her on the skin. Bert took another bite before continuing.

"And now of all the assignments you could 'ave, you're back at the Banks household!" he said with a large smile now on his face. He knew how important to her that particular family was. Mary looked up from her lap and shared his smile, though it felt weird on her face.

"Strange, isn't it?"

"Incredibly. Is this the first time you've returned to a family?" Bert couldn't think of a time where she had told him she'd had to go back to a family she'd worked for before. Then again, he had the feeling that Mary quite often didn't tell him a lot of things.

"Indeed it is. I actually find it a little unnerving," she confided in him. Bert relaxed as he knew she'd slowly let her guard down, now that the children were happily feeding the horses in the distance and they'd left the propriety of London society behind. When it was just him she knew she could share more things about herself than she ever did anywhere else. Never more than she wanted to, but just enough to make Bert the closest friend to her she'd ever had.

"How so? I thought you'd be delighted you've come back to them!"

"Oh I am, I can't tell you how happy I was when the wind deposited me in front of Number 17. It felt as if I'd come home." Bert smiled at her comment. He knew how much she had loved working for the Banks family. Bert knew she didn't play favorites, but if she could he knew she'd probably choose them. "But at the same time, it's just strange. Every time I leave a family they've usually figured me out by the time it's time for me to go. The families don't believe in magic until the very end of the journey, and that propels them to continue on their own. In time they forget about me- they don't need me or my help anymore." Mary's face fell slightly, and was agitated at her own weakness in sharing her feelings.

Bert's smile had slowly disappeared, and he took one of Mary's soft gloved hands in his. She smiled gently up at him.

"Honestly Bert, it's fine. That's how it works, and it makes me happy just knowing that I've helped turned their lives around. The problem is, I've now come back to a family that knows who I am. I mean _truly _knows who I am. At least, to some extent. You should have seen the way Mrs. Banks looked at me when I walked through the door."

"She was shocked, I'm sure. And if she's anything like me, pleasantly surprised," Bert said with a wink. Mary let out a small, tinkly laugh. It made Bert's heart race.

"She asked that I call her Winnifred. She told me that I'd 'more than earned that right.' Of course she's referring to helping her family but...I sense it's more than that. Can you imagine? I've never been treated so kindly upon my arrival in my life," Mary sighed.

"They love you," Bert stated quietly. "Every last one of them."

Mary's face fell and she grew contemplative. Bert was afraid he had said the wrong thing. Something was up with Mary, and he couldn't quite place it. She hadn't been right since she'd come back. Granted, they'd only been reunited just a short while ago, but this was not the usual jolly holiday they had together whenever she returned to London. No, Mary had more to share and Bert knew he'd find a way to get her to do it. She wasn't the only one who could put ideas into other people's heads.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Bert asked in a quiet tone. Mary came out of her reverie with a small "Oh!" and looked up into his warm eyes.

"No Bert, not at all. In fact you've said everything right. I'm just a little muddled is all. I suppose I know they love me Bert, but they shouldn't."

"Shouldn't love you? What do ya mean Mary? Why not?" Bert exclaimed, astonished at this piece of information. _Why would she ever say such a thing, _he thought.

"Because Bert, I'm not their family. I'm only a part of their life for however long is necessary and that's it. Then I leave, never to return."

"Ah, but Mary," Bert said, his face lighting up. "You have returned."

"Don't be cheeky Bert," Mary said, upset that he'd caught her.

"Mary. You trust the wind don't you?"

"Of course I do," Mary scoffed. _The idea!_

"Then trust why you're back at the Banks household. They need your help. Not fixing their family back up perhaps, but there's a reason you've returned and you're just gonna 'ave to trust that," Bert said sincerely. He put his arm around Mary's waist, a bold action he knew, but one she did not resist. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Trust yourself Mary, I know I do," he whispered into her dark hair before sitting back up again, acting as though he hadn't shown any intimacy the moment before. He left his hand on her waist however.

"You're too good of a friend Bert," Mary said, her gorgeous smile breaking out across her face once more. He always knew how to make her feel practically perfect all over again.

"Not for you love."

The pair sat together propped up against the apple tree enjoying their apples, Mary enjoying the feel of Bert's hand on her waist, and Bert enjoying the feel of Mary Poppins beside him. They watched the children run in the field, pick dandelions, chat with the horses (Frank and Betsy, they were a lovely couple) about the best kinds of apples to eat, and very soon it became time to leave. Bert stood up and brushed off his pants, then put out his hand to help Mary up. She shook off the grass from her dress and Bert offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked over the fence of the field, calling for John and Barbara.

"Oh must we go?" Barbara pleaded. "Frank and Betsy were going to offer us a ride around the field!"

"Perhaps another time," Mary said. She winked at the two horses. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Mary!" both horses whinnied. "Take my hands please," Mary commanded, and both twins took ahold of her hands, while Bert held on to Barbara. They blinked and found themselves standing in the park once more, noting it had become late in the afternoon. They were back in their outfits from before, and Mary adjusted her hat with her white-gloved hand. "Time to go home you two."

"Take care John and Barbara! I'll see you soon I'll bet," Bert smiled and gave them both a wink.

"Goodbye Bert," Mary said softly.

"Bye Mary," Bert replied. "Until your evening off."

She smiled in return, then firmly grasping both of her charges, walked off briskly to the entrance of the park. Bert watched them walk away, a large smile on his face. It felt good having Mary Poppins back. Really good.

Back in the nursery, Mary was helping the twins change out of their clothes and put away hats and gloves and stockings. Both and John and Barbara were chatting away animatedly about the events of the day. Mary just smiled as they went on and on to one another about how lovely and magical the day was. After supper they had wore themselves out and easily fell asleep, tired from all the fun they had. It had been a long day for everyone, and Mr. and Mrs. Banks had already retired to bed after long days of work and rehearsal. After supper Jane and Michael had also retreated to their room for some peace and quiet. Mary went downstairs and made herself a strong cup of tea as a reward for the end of a long first day. Upon riding the stair railing back up to the top floor of the house, she found herself eye to eye with Jane.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed in surprise, having just exited her room and nearly bumped into her former nanny at the top of the stair.

"Be careful where you're going Jane, you'll hurt yourself," Mary chided kindly.

"Sorry Mary Poppins, I didn't expect anyone to be up. I thought everyone had gone to bed."

"Everyone but you and me it seems. Shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest?"

"I can't sleep. I was just about to get myself a cup of tea as well," Jane answered. An idea struck her. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked, hopeful. She very much wanted to catch up with her former nanny. She was still amazed she had even come back, and she had been attending to her younger siblings all day that Jane hadn't gotten a chance to speak with her again. Expecting a no, she squinted her eyes in anticipation.

"Well alright," Mary replied. "I have a feeling I won't be sleeping anytime soon either."

Jane's face lit up at the unexpected response, and she rushed downstairs to make herself a cup. Mary followed slowly and gracefully behind, choosing to sit in the parlor so their conversation wouldn't wake anyone else in the house. After a few minutes Jane returned with her tea and sat beside her on the settee. There was an awkward moment of silence before Jane summoned up her courage to speak.

"I'm so happy you've returned."

"Thank you Jane. I am too," Mary replied with a small smile. She took a sip of her tea. Jane followed suit. Neither woman really knew what to do with themselves, not realizing just how strange a situation they had found themselves in. Jane eyed Mary curiously before trying again.

"I've missed you," she said quietly. Mary struggled to keep her composure.

"I've missed you too Jane," Mary breathed. "It was you, wasn't it? You wrote the advertisement." Jane blushed.

"Yes it was. I wasn't sure what to do, or how to reach you, or if it would even work at all. My best hope was to do what I did before, all that time ago."

"Well it worked," Mary laughed.

"Indeed it did," Jane smiled.

"I appreciated the '_very_' pretty. I know that wasn't Michael's doing." Both women had crooked and amused smiles on their faces. Jane giggled.

"Of course he didn't! He's so thick sometimes. He really didn't think you'd return."

"You did though. You never doubted, did you?" Mary asked, trying to understand this family who supposedly loved her so. Everything Bert had said earlier in the afternoon was tumbling about in her head and she wasn't really sure what was happening at the moment.

"Not at all. You made that clear the first time around. If we ever needed you I knew you'd come. We just never needed you again, until now," Jane stated matter-of-factly. Mary's smile turned melancholy. Jane noticed the change in demeanor, and she placed her hand on Mary's arm. It was intimate, and it felt strange for both of them. "It doesn't mean we didn't miss you terribly," she said quietly before removing her hand. Again the nanny struggled to keep her composure.

"I've missed you so much Jane," Mary replied honestly. Something about being back in this house, in the dark of the night where secrets were alright, sitting beside a former charge that she had cared for _so much_, made it difficult for Mary to keep her feelings bottled up. "You and your whole family. I can't believe I came back."

"Didn't you choose to?" Jane wondered. She was stunned at the honesty that came pouring forth from Mary Poppins. Never before had she heard her speak this way. Then again, it had been a long time and she had grown up quite a lot.

"The winds choose. I don't really have a say in the matter." Jane's eyebrows went up in astonishment and she took a sip of tea to compose herself.

"Then we're lucky. It was a matter of fate?"

"Fate, luck, destiny. Whatever you choose to call it. Everything happens for a reason, and anything can happen-"

"If you let it," Jane finished, a warm smile on her face. "I haven't forgotten."

Mary returned the smile and took in the young woman before her. She had golden hair like her mother's, half of it pinned up elegantly, the other half already spilling down her back. Her light blue eyes twinkled and the freckles on her face accentuated her perfectly flushed cheeks. She wore a simple nightgown, her slender physique perched perfectly on the settee. If Mr. and Mrs. Banks weren't careful, they'd have quite a handful to deal with. The girl hardly looked seventeen- she resembled a woman easily in her twenties, such was the way she carried herself. She was stunning.

"You've grown up into a fine woman Jane Banks," Mary stated.

"Thank you," Jane blushed.

"I'm so proud. You're a gorgeous and intelligent girl."

"It's all thanks to you and my parents. I'd never be who I am today without all of you," Jane stated sincerely. "But you-" Jane stopped and took a good look at her nanny. Mary squirmed slightly under her gaze, choosing to look at her tea cup instead of her former charge. Oh yes, she was certainly a handful of a woman now. "You haven't changed a bit. Not aged a single day, have you?" Jane still looked on in wonder, and Mary looked up into her eyes. She felt incredibly awkward discussing this with Jane and she knew she shouldn't allow it, but it was bound to happen. After ten years she had returned to a "fixed" family for the first time, and it was natural they would question her. It was this fact that made her so flustered when she was speaking with Bert earlier in the day. His kind words had helped bolster her courage, but maybe he was wrong.

What if they resented her for it? What if they found it odd and unnatural? Most people eventually forgot about her and her magic- they slowly replaced the memories before her help and during her stay with happy memories of their new fulfilling lives. But here was a whole family who knew and remembered everything about her! What could she say to put them at ease? To explain? She never truly revealed herself to anyone, and yet simply by returning to Number 17 she had inadvertently given herself away. She braced herself for the interrogation she was sure to receive from Jane.

"Oh dear, I've upset you," Jane gushed. Mary snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jane with a puzzled expression. "I didn't mean to, I meant it as a complement. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so sorry." Now Jane's expression fell and she became visibly upset. "I never should have asked for you to return, it was foolish. I knew this wouldn't work."

"Jane! Hush!" Mary commanded, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Jane sniffed and attempted to compose herself once more. "Now Jane, please don't fret. You didn't upset me, not in the least. I'm afraid I've been too concerned about how you all would receive me this time around to the extent that I've not been myself. This is the first time I've ever returned to help a family I've already helped before, and it's an entirely new experience to enter a household and have them know _exactly _who I am and know _exactly _what I do."

"That's what I mean! I knew this was an awful idea, that you couldn't possibly help a family twice-"

"Jane, please stop," Mary calmly commanded. "I had the same fears earlier today but a good friend reminded me that the winds brought me here. There is a reason I've returned and there is a reason this is all happening. For _whatever_ reason, I was meant to come back to you," she whispered.

Both women calmed down, took a sip of tea, and let smiles creep back onto their beauitful faces. They had let some of their fears out, and after realizing how ridiculous they had been, calmed down.

"But you truly haven't aged a day have you?" Jane asked in a hushed tone, a lopsided and sly smile on her face. Mary raised an eyebrow in return, amused by Jane's daring question.

"What makes you say that?" she purred, much like a cat who knows something you don't and is waiting for you to figure it out for yourself. Jane laughed.

"You haven't changed at all! I won't pry any further, I know you'll simply give me the run-around." Mary laughed. "I know better," Jane continued, with a roll of her eyes. "But I will say it's odd having grown up and you having returned not a day older," she sighed.

Mary simply sipped her tea, her non-answer more of an answer than anything.

"You could be my sister!" Jane laughed.

"Jane!" Mary spluttered. "What a thing to say! Honestly."

"You're only saying that because it's true," Jane laughed. "Oh Mary Poppins, I'm just so glad you're back. For whatever reason, whatever the winds of fate have in store, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so."

"Thank you Jane," Mary replied quietly.

"Enough excitement for one evening I should think. I expect the twins will keep you rather busy tomorrow," Jane said with a smirk as she rose from the settee to head to bed. Mary smiled. _She sounds a lot like me sometimes._

"No more than you and your brother did," Mary chuckled demurely. "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Mary Poppins. I love you," Jane said before smiling and turning around and heading up the stairs. Mary sat on the settee, her mouth agape in the most improper fashion. She wanted to reply but Jane had disappeared upstairs too quickly, and Mary was trying so very hard to keep tears from escaping. After a moment she closed her mouth, and then took a last sip of tea. "I love you too," she whispered to no one.


	6. Chapter 5: My Own Adventure

**Chapter 5: My Own Adventure**

The next morning Mary arose before anyone else in the house, which was usual for her, and after getting dressed she opened up the drapes to the nursery to find that London's good fortune with the weather had run out. There was a chill in the air, a last effort on winter's part, and rain fell steadily from the sky. Her plans of taking the children out for more adventures were quickly dashed, and she pondered how she could teach the youngest Banks children all the important lessons she had to bestow upon them with such horrible weather outside. After allowing herself to wake up and mull over her plans for the day, she pinned up her hair in its proper fashion and decided to fetch herself a cup of tea and some toast before everyone woke up for the day.

As Mary quietly went downstairs to the basement of the house to enter the kitchen, she thought about her strange first day. Mostly her conversation with Jane the night before. Over the last several years Mary had wondered how the Banks family had been getting on and, she was reluctant to admit, she frequently wondered what Jane and Michael were like as the young adults she knew they'd quickly become. It was odd to actually find out. If she wasn't careful Jane might end up knowing just as much about her as Bert did, which wasn't a whole lot, but more than most anyone knew about her at all.

While mulling about the kitchen she let these thoughts stew, as Robertson Ay slept under the table (for no discernible reason) until Mrs. Banks entered the kitchen. She was still wearing a robe and she yawned as she entered the room.

"Oh!" she squeaked once her bleary eyes discovered Mary Poppins.

"Good morning mum," Mary smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Morning Mary Poppins," Mrs. Banks replied groggily. She hadn't quite found her voice yet. "And please, as I said, do call me Winnifred."

"Yes mum," Mary replied, out of habit. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly out of her nose as Mrs. Banks raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean...Winnifred."

Mrs. Banks smiled as she went to pour herself her own cup of tea and make herself toast as well. "You'll get it eventually," she said as she noticed Robertson Ay under the table and she shook her head.

"I'm sure, but I spent a long time addressing you differently, and it's been nearly a decade already," Mary hedged.

"I can't believe it's really been so long. I feel as if you just left," Mrs. Banks replied light-heartedly. Mary smiled but she refused to look Mrs. Banks in the eye. "It may have something to do with your appearance," Mrs. Banks continued as she spread strawberry jam on her toast. Mary froze and held her breath. "I won't ask how you do it but you'd have a fortune if you sold that particular secret."

Mrs. Banks laughed at her own comment. Mary remained frozen and Mrs. Banks looked up when she received no response.

"Mary Poppins dear, I'm only joking."

Mary let out the breath she had been holding and gave Mrs. Banks a genuine smile, one that crinkled at the edges. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's incredibly strange the more I think about it. Working for you again, that is."

"There's nothing strange about it," Mrs. Banks replied in such a manner that Mary believed her completely. She was so non-chalant about it. A completely care-free and utterly truthful statement, one that she made while unaware of Mary's inner turmoil.

"You don't find it odd?"

"Mary Poppins," Mrs. Banks grew serious. "You left this household teaching not only my children a lesson, but myself as well. I believe it was, 'Anything can happen if you let it.' Whether it's odd or strange is simply beyond me, but if I learned anything at all, it's that _life _is odd and strange, so why bother questioning the amazing things in your life that bring you happiness?"

Mary was astonished, and her chest felt warm with pride and relief. She was so very happy to hear all of this. It was one thing to have a former charge like Jane accept her, but another entirely to have a former employer share the same attitude. _I wonder if this is what having friends is like_, Mary thought. _Other than Bert that is._

"That includes you," Mrs. Banks finished with a pointed look. After a moment she smiled and went about munching on her toast.

"You're up very early for rehearsal today," Mary commented, still elated at this turn of events but hoping to move away from talk about herself. Regardless of how positive it was, she still felt uneasy being the center of attention when it was unnecessary. She wasn't sure when she had started letting walls down but she feared she'd already let down one too many.

"Mmm," Mrs. Banks replied, swallowing her tea. "I just received notice that rehearsal is cancelled today. All this rain, apparently. Something about a leak at the rehearsal space. Whatever the reason I now have a day off!"

"Then what are you doing up so early? Surely you'd want to go back to bed, for at least a little while."

"Oh once I'm up then I'm up. No use trying to go back to bed, especially when George will be getting ready for work soon anyway," Mrs. Banks smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd play with the children today. I feel as if I haven't seen them in ages," she frowned.

"Why would I mind?" Mary asked, confused. She thought that Mrs. Banks had changed her outlook. Where was this coming from?

"I'm only saying that if I were in your position, I wouldn't want to give up the children I'm caring for, even for a day!" she smiled. Mary felt something twinge in her chest, and she realized that Mrs. Banks was right. What would she do now, when she didn't have anyone to care for? It wasn't her day off yet, and there was no guarantee Bert would be free. She had never realized just how much fun each day was caring for each new charge, or how important it was for her to have a fully-booked schedule.

"Of course, I'm a bit biased," Mrs. Banks laughed. "Seeing as they're my own children. The way Jane and Michael used to behave I'm sure you relished days off," she said with a smirk. "Not to mention a certain someone who always paid you a visit."

Mary sipped her tea haughtily at the statement. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Winnifred," she replied, and with that she bowed her head slightly and left the kitchen. Mrs. Banks started laughing, and she put her hand to her mouth to hide it but Mary could hear her, even after she'd left the room.

"Someone's going to need to teach _her _a lesson one of these days," Mrs. Banks sighed. "That woman is wound up entirely too tight." Robertson Ay suddenly yawned rather loudly from under the table, as if he were in agreement.

Mary gave a good morning to Mr. Banks as he made his way past her on the stair, and she could hear Mrs. Brill clanging about in the kitchen to make his breakfast. After entering the nursery, the twins woke up at the noise being made downstairs, the house coming to life.

"Good morning both of you," Mary practically sang. Despite the gloomy weather and strange conversations she'd been having lately, more of the weight Mary had previously felt on her shoulders had somehow been lifted. Perhaps letting sentiment muddle your thinking wasn't such a bad thing. So long as it didn't interfere with practical perfection, that is.

"Awwwww, it's raining," John said dejectedly after he had rubbed his eyes and managed to look out the window at the dreary day. Barbara had still not made a move to get out of bed. Mary snapped her fingers loudly and the covers went flying off the bed. Barbara sat up as the shiver of the cold morning touched her now exposed skin.

"Time to get up," Mary admonished. Barbara simply yawned in response. "Your mother has the day off so she'll be spending the day with you instead."

"Mother is home today?" Barbara asked excitedly. John and Barbara loved their parents, they were just naughty with boredom. At the prospect of a day with their mother both of the twins perked up.

"Her rehearsal has been cancelled so you'll be home with her today," Mary replied. "Now wash up and get dressed for the day." John and Barbara got ready as Mary made the beds and tidied up. She helped button buttons and fixed a lopsided bow in Barbara's hair. After deeming them satisfactory she announced that they may go downstairs for breakfast and find their mother.

Before leaving the nursery John turned around to ask, "What will you do today Mary Poppins?"

"I'm not sure John. I think I'll have my own adventure today."

"Without us?" Barbara cried.

"I'm entitled to my own adventures you know," Mary replied with a sniff. John and Barbara looked at each other and shrugged. They guessed she _was_ entitled to her own adventures, but they hoped she tell them all about them later that evening. "Spit spot you two, your mother is waiting downstairs."

The twins hurried out of the nursery and thundered down the hall to the stairs. Mary couldn't help but smile at their obnoxious ways. She turned her attention to her hair and studied herself in the mirror. After taking a few pins out and replacing them she felt everything was in order. Now what shoes to wear? Would she even see Bert? Mary was debating changing her blue skirt for a black one when she heard a quiet cough emanate from the nursery door. She turned around to see Jane in the doorway, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Come in Jane," Mary said, wondering what the girl could possibly want from her so early in the morning. Jane still had a strange smile on her face as she entered the room and sat on Mary's bed. Mary continued getting ready, pulling lace gloves out of her carpet bag and looking for a brooch to wear.

"I heard you have the day off," Jane said simply. One of Mary's eyebrows went up of its own accord.

"That is correct."

"Do you have any plans?" Jane asked, attempting to keep the smile out of her voice. She was failing at it.

"None at the moment," Mary replied. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed. When did Jane become so very observant and so...frustrating?

"Mmm," Jane replied, unconvinced. "You're not going to see Bert then?"

Mary paused for a quick second in putting on her nice blue coat before resuming what she was doing. The pause meant everything to Jane. "I'll have you know that it's none of your business Jane." Jane merely continued smiling. "And if you must know, I believe Bert is working today."

"Oh? As what?" Jane asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm not entirely sure," Mary replied honestly. The man could be doing absolutely anything at the moment. It thrilled Mary that it was one thing she never knew, he was always a mystery.

"Well, work never stopped you two from seeing each other if I remember correctly," Jane said, her smile growing wider. Mary stopped what she was doing to glare at Jane. Jane started giggling.

"I see that habit's back," Mary admonished.

"Oh come on now Mary Poppins! I just wanted to say that if you saw him today to give him my regards. I haven't seen him in ages," Jane admitted. Mary stopped glaring to give her a warm smile. She knew that Jane and Michael had enjoyed Bert's company as much as she did.

"I'll do that," Mary replied. "_If_ I see him that is," she added, perhaps a moment too late. Jane got up off the bed to leave, but she gave Mary a once-over before making her way to the door.

"The coral lipstick should do nicely," she stated from the doorway. Mary looked up from her bag to give Jane a quizzical look. Jane winked and walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind her. Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. She had forgotten just how infuriating the entire Banks family could be, even if it was in her best interest. After a few more moments of preening, and a dab of coral lipstick, Mary was ready for her unexpected day off. She slipped out of the Banks house unnoticed, Michael was studying in the parlor and the twin's laughter, mingled with their mother's, floated up from the kitchen as she shut the front door behind her. Mary opened up her umbrella to shield her prim and proper physique from the falling rain.

People hurried about the streets of London, battling the wind and rain with their umbrellas. Somehow Mary's umbrella was never blown about by the wind, and not a single drop of water managed to land on her person. She kept a quick pace regardless, and while waiting to cross the street at a busy intersection, she quickly pulled out a scrap of paper from her pocket. An address had been scribbled across it in neat script. She checked the signs to be sure she was headed in the right direction, and crossed the street quickly after putting away the piece of paper. After turning down an alley she found herself in front of a shop. Her reflection stared back at her from the glass of the window, the inside of the shop dark. Just below a sign on the door that read "Sanderson Watchmakers" read another sign that said "closed." Mary sighed and made her way back to Fleet Street.

After deliberating on what to do next, she took off down Fleet Street heading East. People hurried past her, businessmen and journalists rushing about in the morning drizzle. Mary let her mind wander, enjoying some time to herself and her own thoughts. It wasn't long before she found herself very near St. Pauls, it's glorious dome peeking out above all the other buildings. A familiar voice called out over the dreary downpour, "Chestnuts! Hot chestnuts! Perfect treat on a day like ta-dye!" Mary smiled as she made her way up Ludgate Hill, closer to the familiar voice selling hot chestnuts. His cart was a gleaming silver and the smell of cinnamon made its way to her nose as she stood by the very man she'd hoped she'd see that morning. He was facing the other way, hawking his wares, before he noticed her standing beside his cart.

"Get yer hot ches- Mary Poppins!" he spluttered, his face turning red as he practically shouted her name at her. Mary let out a musical laugh.

"Good morning Bert."

"You nearly gave me a fright! Sneaking up on me like that!" Bert chuckled. Mary's only response was the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "What are ya doing out here in this awful weather? And where are the twins?"

"They're at home with their mother who got the day off," Mary replied.

"So now you've got the day off too eh?" Bert smiled.

"Exactly, though I had no idea I'd bump into you," Mary smiled, trying not to let on that it's exactly what she had wanted all along. "I can see you're busy today though, I won't bother you-"

"Now, now, now Mary. Wot do you think you're doing bumping into me and then disappearing again?" Bert chided. Mary only stared, confused. "I don't think so! 'Ere, let me get rid of this," Bert said and he looked up at the sky, put his thumb and middle finger in his mouth, and let out a loud, long whistle.

A short man appeared from the alley behind Bert, and he touched his cap at Mary. His jacket was too big for him but he had a gleaming smile on his face. Bert slapped him on the back before saying, "Frank here will keep an eye on things for the rest of the day, right Frank?"

"Sure thing Bert! I owe ya one anyway!" Frank said, shaking Bert's hand. "Be good you two," he smiled and winked at Mary. Mary struggled to hide a blush, and chose to raise an eyebrow at Bert instead. Bert struggled to hide a blush as well.

"Come on then Mary Poppins, let's get out of this damp," Bert offered his arm.

Mary took it and held her umbrella over the two of them, struggling to keep them both dry at the same time. "Yes but where shall we go then?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Bert smiled. "How about an afternoon of culture?"

After trudging through the rain for a while, Mary and Bert soon found themselves inside the National Gallery, staring up at a giant painting entitled, "The Battle of San Romano."

"I'm not sure I like it," Mary stated bluntly. Bert only shrugged.

"That's the beauty of art though Mary, everyone gets to have an opinion." Bert's comment made Mary smile, and she took his arm again as they moved through the gallery.

"Did I ever mention how much I enjoy doing things like this on my day off? Normal outings, I mean," Mary said as she and Bert stopped in front of another painting, this time of an English hunt.

"I'd imagine it's a nice break from all the work you do the rest of time, entertaining kids," Bert replied. Bert suddenly wondered if Mary got worn out using her magic, or if she only had so much to use at a time. He realized he'd never thought about it before now.

"It is," Mary smiled, though she wanted to add, _the best part is just being with you. _She ultimately decided that was sharing too much, getting too close.

She allowed Bert to take her through the gallery, making jokes at paintings that made her stifle many a giggle. On several occasions she thought about sneaking Bert and herself into a painting, but she enjoyed simply viewing the artwork with Bert and being out in public with him. Her unexpected day off was going far better than she had imagined, and she wondered how Winnifred was getting on back at the Banks house. It was then that she decided to check her lapel watch, realizing she needed to leave the museum if she was to be back at a reasonable hour. Bert saw her face as she looked at the time.

"How about I walk you home then?"

"I'd like that," Mary said, her eyes twinkling, and once again they linked arms as they exited the building. The rain had stopped and a small chill ran up Mary's spine as they walked side by side down the pavement. Bert pulled her close to him, attempting to ward off the chill of the early evening. They remained quiet for a while, just content to be in each other's company and listening to the sounds of the city. After a while Mary remembered her conversation with Jane.

"I forgot to mention, Jane wanted me to give you her regards," Mary said. "She somehow knew we'd bump into one another today."

"She's a smart woman, that Jane is," Bert chuckled.

"Too smart I'm afraid," Mary sniffed.

"Wot makes ya say that?" Bert asked.

"Nothing. She just seems to figure out things most people don't. She's an observant girl."

"Oh I see, she's got you nervous," Bert declared with a sly smile.

"I don't get nervous," Mary huffed. "She's just, well she's all grown up. It's strange and exciting and somewhat frustrating really, but it's difficult for me to figure out how to interact with her," Mary realized sadly.

"She not a child anymore, it's true, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have the heart of one. She still believes in you as much as she did as a little girl. So much that she brought you back!" Bert said, squeezing Mary's hand for emphasis.

"I know Bert, but there are some things that young women deal with that I'm not sure I can help her with. I know I'm her for the twins but really how can I not try and be there for all of them just as I was before?"

"You'll find a way Mary," Bert smiled, "you always do. Just being around ya makes everything better."

Mary quietly entered the Banks home as they were eating supper, and she quietly slipped upstairs to change. After putting on a fresh apron and re-pinning her hair, Mary took a seat in the rocking chair by the fire and opened up her journal, waiting for the twins to come up so that she could put them to bed. After a while Mrs. Banks entered the room with both twins, all three of them giggling about something.

"Oh Mary Poppins, you're home!" Mrs. Banks cried, stifling the last of her giggles.

"Good evening," Mary smiled warmly, closing her journal.

"If you don't mind I'll put the children to bed."

"Not at all, I'll just go downstairs for a cup of tea," Mary said, quickly exiting the nursery to get out of the way.

After going downstairs and having a quick bite of supper and making herself a cup of tea, Mary went back up to the nursery to find the children tucked snugly in their beds, already asleep. She smiled and turned the lights down so that only her lamp in her part of the room was on. She set down her tea and pulled out her journal once more. After finding the page she wanted, her eyes scrolled down a list of shops, and she found the one she wanted. After finding a writing utensil, she crossed out "Sanderson Watchmakers," only to find that there was only one more place on the list. She sighed and returned everything to its proper place, and began preparing for bed. As Mary turned out the last light and climbed into bed, her mind wandered to her day at the museum with Bert, and despite all her internal fears, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 6: Manipulating Mary

**Chapter 6: Manipulating Mary**

"Michael don't you want to join?" Jane asked.

"Why would I want to follow you lot around all afternoon?"

"Oh come on, you could do with some fresh air you know."

"I have plenty more books to read," Michael chuckled. "Have a good time with Mary Poppins though."

Jane smiled. Though she did enjoy teasing Michael about his bookishness, she knew he was very smart and would likely go to a prestigous university very soon. Besides, not having Michael around meant she'd get a chance to really talk with Mary Poppins. After exiting the room she pulled her gloves on tight and primly made her way down the stairs just in time. Mary Poppins was straightening Barbara's hat one last time before they set off, and with a nod to Jane she grabbed both twins by the hand and out the door they went.

"Jane's coming with us?" John asked as he noticed his older sister following along behind his nanny. Craning his head back was causing him to fall behind from Mary Poppins' quick stride.

"John if you can't keep up with me then I shall have to leave you behind," Mary sniffed. "Yes, your sister is joining us on our outing."

"Come along John," Jane smiled. "You can hold _my _hand."

Mary Poppins came to a halt and gave Jane a quick glare, but John had already slipped out of her hand and into Jane's. She winked at Mary as she came up beside her. They set off walking again, side by side, each one pulling along one of the twins. Mary's nose turned up slightly but there was a smile in her eyes that indicated to Jane that she didn't mind in the least. Jane knew Mary well enough to know when she was truly upset, but she also recognized that the nanny had to keep up appearances in front of her younger siblings.

"I had some of the cookies you baked yesterday with mum," Jane said, acknowledging both of the twins.

"Really?" Barbara asked. "What did you think?"

"Excellent," Jane trilled. "But I think they could use more chocolate."

Barbara and John giggled at the idea. Mary let a small, satisfied smile break out on her face, and Jane's eyes twinkled at her reaction.

"Did you ever bake with mum?" John asked. Mary let out a small "Ha!" and then it was Jane's turn to glare at her former nanny. The glare only caused Mary to raise one eyebrow.

"Well," Jane began. "There was one time when Michael and I were being rather naughty-"

"You were naughty?" Barbara asked, astonished. The little girl had only ever known her older sister to be kind and wonderful. She had a hard time picturing Jane as a naughty little girl.

Mary had managed not to laugh again, but she had a rather endearing smile on her face and her eyebrows were still raised in amusement and anticipation.

"Oh I was very naughty when I was your age," Jane smiled. "Well, I was naughty sometimes," she said sadly, remembering the old days when she and Michael had acted out to gain the attention of their parents. Their lives had changed drastically after Mary Poppins had arrived, but sometimes Jane remembered what it had been like before. She was glad that John and Barbara hadn't experienced any of the feelings she had as a very young girl. Mary noticed her somber tone and she stopped smiling, her look was unreadable to Jane.

"Well, anyway," Jane said, shaking off her thoughts. "Your older brother and I had gone to the kitchen where Mrs. Brill had baked a cake for one of mother's tea parties. We decided that we were going to ice it instead of Mrs. Brill."

John and Barbara peered at each other in front of Mary and Jane, excited with this new information about their sister.

"Poor Robertson Ay," Jane laughed. "We terrorized him and then demolished the whole kitchen."

"Demolished?" Barbara asked, trying the new word out.

"We positively ruined it," Jane said, her eyes alight with laughter.

"Wow," John breathed.

"Wow is right," Mary stated gravely.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Mary Poppins we would have ruined mother's whole day. We learned a very important lesson that day, and it certainly wasn't how to ice a cake."

Jane and Mary's eyes met and an understanding passed between them. Mary knew she changed lives, but hearing Jane recant just how she helped her, in at least one way, was incredibly uplifting. Jane gave her a half-smile, glad to give Mary the support she so desperately needed right now. Both women slowed down, twins in tow, as they entered the wrought-iron gates to the park.

"Run along, Jane and I will be at the bench," Mary said, letting go of Barbara's hand and allowing the twins to go running off to stretch their legs and use some of their stores of energy for the day. They knew not to wander far, and they were very good at keeping themselves busy. Jane knew her opportunity had finally come, and she excitedly took Mary's arm in hers and practically whisked her over to the bench at once.

"Calm down Jane, and don't tug at me so," Mary exclaimed with a laugh, brushing her sleeves with her gloved hands before sitting down beside Jane on the pristine park bench. "I suppose I'm to receive an interrogation and not the quiet day at the park like I'd planned."

"I think you were fully aware when you allowed me to come with you today that you were going to tell me about your unexpected day off," Jane smiled.

"I never explain anything," Mary huffed, giving Jane her best glare. Jane simply laughed at her.

"You know, there was a time when that worked on me splendidly, but you're going to have to do better than that," Jane said, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't you confide in _anyone _Mary Poppins?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"Well I'm going to assume that's a no then," Jane chuckled softly. But she grew serious and studied Mary's face as she gazed out at the park and kept an eye on the twins. "You don't even tell Bert anything, do you?"

Mary's expression faltered only for a moment, but Jane saw a wave of emotions pass over her face in that split-second, and she gasped in the realization that her nanny had no one in her life to truly talk to. Mary grew uncomfortable under Jane's stare, and she played at the ends of her lace gloves to avoid eye contact. As a child Jane thought her former nanny was so secretive because she wasn't old enough to know or understand all of the things Mary Poppins knew. Now that she was a young woman she recognized that it wasn't just that Mary Poppins kept things to herself, it's that she hadn't yet trusted anyone in her life with all of the things bottled up inside of her.

"I tell Bert plenty of things," Mary whispered, more to herself than anyone.

"Oh Mary Poppins," Jane sighed, upset that she only just now recognized the loneliness in her former nanny's eyes.

"Oh really Jane, you're a grown woman now. It's Mary. No need to be so formal anymore."

Jane's mouth opened in shock, it was as if in the short moments she had spent with Mary Poppins on the park bench, the whole word had turned upside-down.

"Close your mouth please, we are not a codfish," Mary commanded, though she still refused to make eye contact. "You'll be thought unattractive by your suitors."

Jane blinked and closed her mouth, before scoffing in reply, "What suitors?"

"Now Jane-" Mary started.

"Oh no, don't you try and change the subject Mary," Jane reprimanded, the use of just her first name still felt strange on her tongue. At this statement she'd finally caught her attention, and Mary looked up into Jane's eyes. "You can't fool me anymore Mary. I may not have noticed it when I was little but I see it now."

"And what is that you think you see, hmm?" Mary replied haughtily. She felt nervous and tense but some part of her was glad that this conversation was finally happening.

"You're lonely," Jane whispered. Mary made no attempt to respond, and she went back to looking at her lap and playing with her gloves.

"It's not that I'm lonely it's just that, well my life is rather complicated and it's best if-"

"I don't care what you think is best, you're wrong."

Mary looked up at Jane, whose face was defiant, her usually soft eyes burning. She wasn't entirely sure how to proceed, but she knew that at this point in time there was no turning back.

"Jane, you don't understand," Mary began softly, her eyes pleading as she looked at the young woman before her, her life so full of promise and hope.

"You're right, I don't understand," Jane huffed, allowing Mary to go no further in her explanation. "I know that I'm young but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I didn't say-"

"Now listen to me," Jane cut her off again, and she set her shoulders back, preparing her argument. "I know that you think because you're different that you have to keep people apart. You care too much. Do you know that? It's actually one of your faults," Jane laughed sadly. Mary looked up from her lap to glare at her. "Oh yes, you have them. Not many people see them but I do. You don't let anyone get close to you because you think someone will get hurt, most likely you. So people let you into their lives but you don't let them into yours."

"Jane," Mary said, her breath hitching slightly. "When you were a little girl and I left...you asked me something."

Jane sighed and slumped back against the park bench, her eyes now downcast instead of Mary's. "I asked, 'Don't you love us?'"

"That's right. And I asked you what would happen to me if I loved all the children I said goodbye to."

"Mary Poppins," Jane breathed. She closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself, before looking up at her former nanny with such love and determination. She took both of Mary's hands in hers before continuing, "I know for a fact that you love every child you've ever cared for, just as every child has loved you for exactly who _you_ are. I refuse to believe otherwise."

Mary let one silent tear fall down her cheek in response. The look on Jane's face was enough to tear her to pieces, but she wasn't finished and she was determined to keep her composure in front of her.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you. I only had to say goodbye to you once, but you've been saying goodbye your entire life. I can't pretend to know what it feels like to be in your shoes, but please, _please _know that I will always be here for you, as a former charge but also as a friend, if you'll let me."

"Jane, I don't know what to say," Mary hiccuped quietly.

"Don't say anything," Jane smiled warmly. "I have not stopped loving you, nor did I ever intend to, and I knew someday you'd be back in my life. Now that you are, I needed you to know that. And I need you to know that I will always wait for you and be here for you when you need me. What little of your life you've chosen to share with me has been ample, but if you should ever need anything ever again whilst you're in London I expect you to call on me."

"You talk as if I'll be leaving you again soon."

"Perhaps you will, I know that it's not up to me," Jane laughed weakly, her eyes beginning to tear up as well. "I just thought you should know it all before I ran out of time or lost my courage."

"I've been unfair to you and your family Jane," Mary sighed, finally recollecting herself and allowing deep, calming breaths to override the emotions she was dealing with.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to us," Jane replied, puzzled.

"Yes but you're right about the not letting anyone in my life. I've been treated so wonderfully by your family since I've taken the twins under my wing and all I've done is act like a nervous cat around you all," Mary chuckled. Jane giggled at the apt description of the nanny's behavior. "It's not in my nature to get close to people, but I realize that I haven't even give you each that chance. I just can't bear to disappoint you all when I do leave, and I _always_ do. It's my duty."

"Then we, all of us, including you, have to have faith that you'll return," Jane said serenely. "You already have once," she smiled kindly. "Not to mention that in the not so distant future, I'll be starting a family of my own. I'll probably need a nanny to keep the little blighters in line."

Jane's eyes were twinkling with mischeif that reminded Mary of so long ago. Their conversation, she knew, was moving away from difficult things now and both of their composures had fallen back into place.

"You'll be an excellent mother Jane, you won't need a nanny," Mary replied, her smile growing at the thought of Jane with her own children.

"That's what you think!" Jane practically guffawed. "It would be like fate to punish me with unruly children like myself. Especially if I marry the sort of man prone to mischeif himself," she winked. "I can only imagine the mess they'd make of things. Future husband included."

Mary laughed, a musical one that really told you she was amused. It was a beautiful sound for anyone to hear. "You just put your former nanny in line, which if I'm being honest, is absolutely unheard of."

"Mmm, but you're fairly skilled at telling off former nannies as well if my memory serves," Jane giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mary sniffed, her haughty and practical decorum slowly returning.

"Have you heard from Caruso?" Jane asked, one of her eyebrows arching in a knowing fashion. "I always did wonder if he made out alright."

"He has a healthy and happy family now," Mary smiled. "You really aren't phased at all by the fact that I know that, are you?" she asked sincerely, marvelling once again at how easily Jane spoke of things that most people would never dream were possible.

"I wouldn't say phased is the right word. I'm still entirely in awe of you, just as I was as a little girl. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met," Jane said fondly. "However, if you think just because I'm growing older it means I've let my belief in such things waver, then you're very wrong. I may even be slightly offended," Jane stated, scrunching up her face in thought.

"Offended!" Mary scoffed. "By _me?_"

"Mary Poppins," Jane began rather fiercely, "if a certain chimney sweep and myself, not to mention my mother or the rest of my family for that matter, haven't gotten through your thick skull and proved to you that we love you for exactly who you are, then I'm entirely unsure how to explain it to you so that you _do _get it."

"Yes but-"

"Goats butt, birds fly, and if we don't corral these children home we'll be late for tea," Jane sniffed, mimicking Mary as she stood up from the park bench and smoother out her skirts.

"I'm very close to letting you nanny the twins and packing up my things," Mary laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jane glared.

"As I said before, you'll make a great mother," Mary smiled, her eyes turning sad.

"Oh hush now, enough of that," Jane laughed. "Besides," she said with a sly smile as she and Mary made their way over to the twins, "you're not off the hook just yet about your date."

"Date?" Mary spluttered, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Come along you two," Jane called, and John and Barbara dropped the large sticks they had found and had been swatting at each other, and made their way over to their sister and nanny. Mary had recovered by the time they caught up with her. The twins chatted animatedly all the way home from the park, with Jane listening intently to their imaginary games they had played all afternoon. Mary kept her nose in the air and didn't dare look at Jane once. She already had one all too revealing conversation about herself today, and it'd be the only one if she could help it. If she knew Jane though, and she did, the young woman would find a way to get it out of her. At this point she was becoming dangerously skilled in manipulating Mary. Oh how the tables had turned.


	8. Chapter 7: Discovery in the Dark

**Chapter 7: Discovery in the Dark**

After tea, Mary took the twins back to the nursery to keep them entertained until dinner, and Jane decided she'd look in on her brother. Michael was lazily sprawled out on his bed, reading a book.

"Good afternoon brother," Jane sighed happily.

"What are you up to?" Michael asked, wary of his sister's formal tone and giddy demeanor.

"Nothing, I thought I'd see what you were doing," Jane replied honestly.

"Reading. How was the outing with Mary Poppins?"

"Like you would never believe," Jane gushed. "You know, I think we became friends today."

"What?" Michael spluttered. Now he was intrigued. He sat up on the bed to listen to Jane better.

"I'm serious! We had a bit of a heart to heart. She's not as tough as she pretends to be you know," Jane said quietly.

"I always wondered what her story was. When we were little I was just so fascinated by her, I suppose I never thought much about what she's truly like," Michael said sadly.

"Oh Michael I know, but I think she's finally learning to open up. Hopefully I can get more out of her. I still have to ask her about her outing with Bert."

"How they aren't married yet is simply beyond me," Michael said with a smile. He opened his book back up, smile still in place.

"I know!" Jane giggled. "Well maybe we can fix that!"

"Oh no, you keep me out of it. I'm not playing your matchmaker games Jane," Michael said, his smile turning into a pointed look at his older sister. "What you do about Mary Poppins is your business."

"But you agree that something needs to be done?" Jane asked, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"You never heard me say a word about it," Michael said, feigning innocence.

"Whatever you say brother," Jane laughed, exiting their bedroom to see if dinner would be ready soon.

After dinner, Jane reclined upon the settee in the parlor and worked on her needlepoint. While she detested the sort of busywork that women were expected to complete, she knew it would be expected of her by whomever she married, and she didn't want to disappoint any men she might find herself inclined to marry. Jane hadn't actually had any suitors yet, as Mary suggested, but she knew the day was coming. It scared her, but she had to admit that the idea of having her own family, in due time, always put a smile on her face.

After completing the details on her handkerchief, Jane spotted Mary as she made her way down the stairs and through the parlor. She smiled at Jane as headed to the kitchen. Jane knew she was going to get herself a cup of tea, probably as a reward after she had gotten the twins to bed. Now was the time to strike.

Mary came back through the parlor with her tea, and Jane quickly put away her things then made her way up to the nursery. As she silently slipped inside and tip-toed past the twins to the back part of the nursery, Mary looked up from her rocking chair and her cup of tea and journal in surprise.

Mary fixed Jane with a cross look before whispering, "What do you think you're doing in here Jane Banks?"

Jane fixed Mary with an amused look, and the two women narrowed their eyes at one another. "Why do you insist on asking me questions you already know the answer to Mary Poppins?"

At that Mary outright gasped, and Jane's face broke out into a wicked grin. "How very cheeky of you Jane. The way you speak young lady-"

"I learned from the best," Jane said with a wink. Mary sniffed and sipped her tea. "You know what I'm doing in here. The twins sleep like the dead, don't worry. Now tell me everything."

Jane sat on the edge of Mary's bed and waited for the woman to fill her in on her latest adventure.

"Am I going to regret ever allowing us to become friends?" Mary asked as a sly smile began to spread across her face.

"Oh now don't start with me, we did so well earlier today in the park," Jane sighed.

"I really don't understand why you're so interested in my life," Mary shrugged.

"You can't be serious!" Jane said loudly, earning her a reprimanding 'shhh!' from Mary.

"I'm always serious," Mary sniffed.

"If we're to be friends you can't play your coy and evasive little games Mary."

"How dare you-"

"Stop it! I mean it Mary, we're going to have this out and you can't chide me or scold me like when I was a child. I'd love to know everything about you because I love you and I want the best for you, and honestly, I can't understand why you aren't married yet."

Mary's eyes grew large at that, her shocked face bringing the conversation to a halt. Instantly Jane felt a little sorry for her blunt statement and she looked at the floor.

"I thought this was simply about my outing with Bert," Mary said quietly after a moment.

"It...was. It is!" Jane fumbled. "Aren't you in love with him?" Jane asked, simply and quietly, the question ringing with such sincerity and clarity that Mary stopped breathing. Both women sat in the silence and dark of the nursery, unsure how to proceed.

Mary finally settled on one word, ending the silence with a simple, "Yes."

In her excitement Jane rushed to Mary in the rocking chair and wrapped her up in an enormous hug. After a moment she sat down at Mary's feet, her smile so wide she couldn't even feel her face anymore. Mary was still reeling, not only from Jane's show of affection, but the fact that she had actually said, out loud, and to _Jane_ of all people, that she loved someone. That she loved Bert. She finally made eye contact with Jane.

"I knew it," Jane whispered happily. "All this time."

Mary suddenly let a small smile appear on her face, allowing herself to be swept in the glee that had overcome Jane. "Probably since the day I met him. I don't think I realized it, or was honest with myself until several years later."

"Does he know?"

"Not in the slightest," Mary sighed.

"Mary!" Jane chided, a little too loudly, and she winced at her own outburst. With a softer tone she pressed on, "How could you? Why haven't you told him? Doesn't he love you?"

"I'm sure he probably does," Mary said sadly. "Or he did at one point anyway, I've put so much distance between us lately-"

"Whatever for?"

"Jane I'm not the sort who can just pronounce her love for someone-"

"Says who?" Jane demanded, upset that this conversation was no longer going the way she wanted.

"Practically perfect people never permit sentiment-"

"Oh _I'll _muddle your thinking if you don't explain yourself this instant."

Suddenly Mary grew weary and upset at the conversation she was having, and she was so very tired of running around in circles. If Jane wanted an explanation, she'd get one.

"Alright then," Mary said gravely, her face turning stern, her eyes becoming like a raging sea. "You're an adult now Jane. We're friends, and if that's true, you're going to hear it all." Jane bit her lip, both in excitement but also in fear of what was about to happen. Suddenly she didn't feel like an adult or entirely sure she should have pressed Mary so.

"I do love Bert, it's true. But I've only ever been his friend. Of course he's tried to woo me, I'd expect no less, but I've also kept him at bay. And the reason for that is because I can _never _lead a normal life-"

"But he doesn't _want _a normal life Mary, he's Bert!" Jane exclaimed.

"I realize that Jane but there's more to it!" Mary huffed, upset and exhausted. "Don't you see Jane? You've commented on it yourself! I haven't aged a single day since the day I turned 25. In ten years time you've grown up into a fine woman and I have remained the _exact _same."

Mary looked as if she was on the verge of tears, but she held her composure. Jane's mouth had opened in shock and now remained open in horror. She hadn't even thought about this particular aspect of Mary.

"Bert looks incredibly dashing, as he always has, but the fact of the matter is that he's aged and I haven't. When you first met Bert he was 24. He's now almost 34. And yet here I am, sitting in the same nursery you grew up in and-"

"You're still 25 years old," Jane whispered. "Oh Mary I didn't realize, I didn't even think-"

"It's alright Jane, really. It's not as if you knew until I came back to your household."

"Mary I'm so sorry," Jane said sadly. She got up from her position on the floor and Mary rose from the rocking chair as Jane enveloped her into another hug. Mary sighed and held the girl close to her, and though she felt awful about the situation, somehow she felt as if a large burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. She heard a sniff come from her shoulder.

"Jane darling are you crying?" Mary asked as she pulled away to look the girl in the eyes. Indeed, they were red and getting puffy and she quickly wiped at her cheeks to hide the deed, too late. "Oh honey, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Don't be upset, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No I'm glad I know," Jane sniffed. "I just can't believe it. Does...I suppose Bert knows, doesn't he?"

"He's never asked me directly about the matter, but in the 14 years I've known him I'm sure he's figured it out. It's probably why he doesn't press his advantage."

"It's just as hard for him you know," Jane said.

"How do you know?" Mary asked, growing weary and coming over to the bed. Jane followed and sat beside her. It surprised Jane that Mary even had to ask, and she took Mary's hand in hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Can you imagine being in absolutely and completely in love with someone who never showed you any affection, and you had absolutely no idea why? Even if you he does grow older every day, isn't he in turmoil too? Even if he did know the truth about your aging, or _not _aging, what can he do to help you? And yet he's always there for you, always happy to see you, even if just for a moment."

"Jane I-"

"I understand Mary. Strangely, it makes sense, You're trying to protect him. And he's respecting you in never breathing a word about it. But doesn't it hurt more, hiding?" Jane breathed. She'd never been in love, but she hoped that someday she had have the kind of love she knew that Mary and Bert secretly had for one another.

"I can't stand to hurt him Jane. Or to lose him."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Jane asked, knowing that if there was Mary would have done it by now, but asking all the same.

"Honestly?" Mary asked, her face taking on a look Jane wasn't sure how to read. "I thought there may have been a chance, but now I'm not so sure."

"What is it?"

Mary rose from the bed and went back over to her tea and journal beside the rocking chair. She picked up the faded journal and brought it over to Jane. She flipped to the page she wanted and showed it to her. Jane scanned the piece of paper.

"These are all watchmakers."

"Yes they are," Mary nodded.

"This whole list is crossed off but one," Jane stated, puzzled. "What does this have to do with Bert?"

"There's something about me I've never told anyone before," Mary said, apprehensive.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," Jane laughed. Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm glad. I think you needed to let all this out. You can't keep it bottled up forever. And for you it could be forever."

"Let me show you something," Mary said, getting up to grab her carpet bag from across the room. She placed it on the bed and pulled out a silver pocket-watch. She ran the pads of her fingers across it, a sad smile on her face. "This was given to me by my father, before he died." She gingerly handed the watch to Jane.

Jane studied it carefully, it was a truly gorgeous watch. The silver had an ornate flowery pattern etched onto it, and she opened it up to see the inside of it. It had an engraving inside that read, "Mary Elizabeth Poppins," in flowing script. The watch face was intricate and in excellent condition, but the time was wrong. Jane put the watch to her ear.

"It's stopped," Jane said, puzzled. "Is that why you're searching for a watchmaker? Surely one of those on the list could have handled such a simple job."

Mary sadly shook her head no. "Not so far. Note the time it stopped."

Jane looked back at the watch and saw it said 2:50, with the second hand at 25 seconds. She gasped. "Is this...?"

"Ever since the day I turned 25, at 2:50 and 25 seconds in the afternoon, I haven't aged a single day," Mary stated, her voice strong and clear, with a tone of finality in it.

Jane merely continued staring at the watch. "And when was that?"

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yes," Jane said, looking up at Mary.

"I've been 25 since 1889."

Jane did her best not to gasp again. "That means you were born in-"

"1864," Mary interrupted. "I'll save you the trouble. I should be 56 years old." Mary sat down on the bed beside Jane, suddenly feeling as if she were truly 56. Neither one said anything for a while.

"I suppose it's better than finding out you're actually centuries old," Jane said. Mary simply looked at Jane before a small laugh escaped her throat. Jane began giggling and before long the two were in a heap on the bed, crying as they did their best to laugh quietly. Eventually they both sighed at the same time as they lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in the dark.

"If you fix the watch, do you age normally?" Jane asked.

"That's the idea," Mary whispered,

"But it's unique, not any old watchmaker can do the trick, can they?" Jane asked rhetorically. "I'd expect no less when it comes to Mary Poppins. Nothing is ever what it seems with you."

"Or everything is exactly as it seems with me."

"I retract my last statement," Jane laughed.

"I only have one shot left Jane, and with the luck I've had so far..." Mary tailed off in the dark, still not ready to face what was inevitable.

"The Mary Poppins I know would never give up or lose hope."

"You know a different Mary Poppins now Jane," Mary sighed.

"I don't think that's entirely true, but nevertheless, you have help now. I promise you Mary, we'll fix this. I won't stop until we do."

"That could be a long time Jane."

"I think it's best if we follow the advice of a good friend of mine," Jane smiled. "Anything can happen if you let it."


	9. Chapter 8: Your Family

**Chapter 8: Your Family**

The next morning Mary awoke feeling refreshed. She got a great night's sleep, presumably because she had been slowly letting loved ones into her life and letting large burdens be held up by more than just her own shoulders. She hummed softly to herself while she got dressed and pinned up her hair. She slipped out of the nursery in the early hours and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mary Poppins," Mr. Banks said in a cheerful tone. Mary was surprised to see him in the kitchen, particularly in his robe and slippers as well. Then Mary remembered it was Mrs. Brill's day off today.

"Good morning sir," Mary said demurely. Of all the people in the Banks household, her relationship with Mr. Banks had been the most rocky, but he was also the one she saved, and by extension, his family. She still wasn't sure how he felt about her presence.

"I thought Winnifred had broke you of that habit," he replied.

"What habit sir?" Mary asked, confused. She gave him a quizzical look as she went about putting the kettle on.

"I believe she instructed you to call everyone by their given name," Mr. Banks said in a stern tone. Mary stood still and attempted to gauge the situation.

"Oh now don't look at me like that!" he laughed. "I'm only joking with you Mary Poppins. Please, refer to me as George. I get called sir so much at the bank these days anyway it'll be nice to have everyone at home just use my Christian name."

Mary let a satisfied smile appear on her face and Mr. Banks winked at her before having a seat at the small wooden table. She continued making her tea and felt Mr. Banks' watchful eyes on her. With her back turned to employer, as she poured herself a cup, she called him out. "Is there a reason you're staring at me so George?"

Mr. Banks coughed a few times, thinking he'd been discreet. He should have known better. "None at all," he replied. Mary turned around to see a bit of a blush creeping into his cheeks. She smiled and took a seat across from him. "How are the twins doing?"

"Oh just fine," Mary smiled. She knew Mr. Banks was a jovial man at heart, and it was only natural he should stare and wonder. After all, he was probably the person who understood most what her magic could do for someone. She loved hearing his concern for his younger children. Mary had more in common with him than they'd both probably like to admit, but they enjoyed order and both cared so much about the children.

"They remind me so much of Jane and Michael, and yet they're so completely different from those two."

"They're not as much of a handful," Mr. Banks laughed.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Mary smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I've decided to call in sick today Mary Poppins, I've hardly spent any time with them. I do realize that's why you're back, but Winnifred and I do feel awful and do miss them, all the children, dearly. Promise not to rat me out," Mr. Banks winked at Mary.

"I'd never dare," Mary said, pretending to be offended that he thought her capable. "Shall you need my assistance today at all then?"

"That's alright. If the weather is as nice as they say it should be I thought I'd take them out and show them around the city. Maybe have a picnic in Hyde Park."

"That sounds lovely," Mary smiled. She enjoyed being able to see the new and improved George Banks.

"Sorry to give you another day with nothing to do," Mr. Banks said apologetically.

"I always keep myself busy," Mary purred.

"If you see Bert, tell him I said hello," Mr. Banks said, a hint of mischief in his tone. Before Mary could respond, Mrs. Banks had entered the kitchen.

"Oh well good morning all," she smiled brightly. "What about Bert now?"

Mary only sipped her tea and refused to acknowledge the now insufferable pair. _Who knew dealing with a cute married couple with a happy family would be so irritating to me,_ she thought irritably. She didn't really mean it, she just wasn't used to it. Nor did Mary particularly enjoy being the butt of a joke.

"I think Mary Poppins has had enough prodding dear," Mr. Banks chuckled. "If Robertson Ay ever shows up with today's paper, let me know. Otherwise I'm off to get the children up and surprise them with today's plans."

Mrs. Banks smiled as Mr. Banks kissed her on the cheek on the way out. Mary watched them wistfully. She tried to look away when Winnifred turned around again, but she'd been caught.

"You could have that too you know," Winnifred stated as she went about the kitchen preparing her own tea and breakfast.

"I can't even begin to list the reasons I probably couldn't Winnifred," Mary sighed.

"I have to be honest with you dear," Mrs. Banks sighed as she took the seat her husband had previously been occupying. She wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. "I accidentally found out some information about you."

Mary merely stared, trying to process what the woman could mean. What now? She was just beginning to feel comfortable with everyone and her current situation. Perhaps she'd be sacked for the first time. _The practically perfect Mary Poppins being sacked, now that'd be a story._

"Nothing bad dear, don't look at me like that," Winnifred said, waving her hand at her idly. "I just mean to confess that I may have overheard some of your conversation last night."

Mary swallowed her tea too quickly and gave a slight cough, "Pardon?"

"Well you see, I was looking for Jane to tell her that George had decided to take the day off today, and if she would please help with making dinner tonight since I'll be at rehearsal and Mrs. Brill won't be back until 6. That's when I heard you two in the nursery and, well, I'm sorry Mary."

"Sorry about what?" Mary mused, being careful not to reveal anything if it wasn't necessary.

"Listening in. Your predicament."

"Ah, I see. So you heard the important bits then," Mary sighed.

"I won't say anything on the matter, and I know you trust Jane perhaps more than you do me-"

"That's entirely untrue Winnifred-"

"-but do know Mary that if there is anything I could do, I would do it gladly. You're part of this family now."

"-and for that I'm grateful. But really, I shouldn't have told Jane. It'll be so much harder for her when this doesn't work out."

"I thought there was another watchmaker?" Winnifred asked, puzzled. Mary sighed, knowing that since Winnifred had heard all the most revealing information, she'd be as intent on helping her as Jane was.

"Yes but the chances that he's the one to do it is very slim," Mary replied. "I've become rather adept at not pinning all my hopes on these matters, but Jane..."

"You're right, she'll be heartbroken for you," Winnifred said, sipping her tea in thought. "We'll all be heartbroken for you. Jane is a young woman now though, and whatever happens, we'll all manage."

"At least she only assumes I'll never age," Mary said, more to herself than anyone.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell her that I can't have children."

Winnifred simply stared at the nanny in shock. Mary remained unfazed, as if this fact about her was quite obvious. "Not at all? How do you know?"

"Well when the clock froze time, it froze everything for me. Everything stopped. Including..."

"Your ability to have children," Winnifred said knowingly, blushing slightly at the sensitive topic at hand. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry."

"Part of being practically perfect," Mary said. She meant for it to sound light-hearted, to shake it off, but it sounded sour instead.

"That's why you've never said anything to him, isn't it?"

Mary didn't even need to ask which 'him' her employer was referring to. "Among other things, yes. It's one thing that we can't be together properly, it's another that we can't even have our own family. And what kind of sad attempt at a fulfilling life is that I might ask."

"Mary Poppins, you can't give up hope that a life like that still isn't in the cards for you," Winnifred said, reaching her hand across to table to place it on Mary's. "We'll do everything we can. I promise. I won't breathe a word of it to anyone at all, but Jane and I will do everything we can."

Mary was fighting to hold back tears. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve such kind people in her life, but she was incredibly grateful. She let out a small laugh, and Winnifred gave her a strange look.

"Sorry. I'm just beginning to think that perhaps I really wasn't meant to help your family at all."

Winnifred contemplated this statement a moment before catching on. "Perhaps the winds brought you here so that your family could help _you_." She gave Mary a warm smile before leaving her to her own thoughts in the kitchen.

_So that your family could help you, _Mary thought. Suddenly hot tears began streaming silently down her cheeks. Had anyone been there to see her, they would have thought she was incredibly upset, though in fact she was just amazingly happy. _Your family._ She never told anyone, because as a rule Mary Poppins never told anyone anything, but it was all she ever wanted. Her very own family.


	10. Chapter 9: A Shot in the Dark

**Chapter 9: A Shot in the Dark**

"I heard father was taking the twins today and this is the perfect opportunity to go see that last watchmaker!" Jane rushed out, breathing heavy as she burst into the nursery as Mary was putting her gloves on and fastening her hat in the mirror.

"Slow down Jane, goodness!" Mary laughed. "Where are all the manners I tried to hard to teach you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm just so excited. You could fix everything! Today!"

Mary smiled, but her eyes showed a different emotion. She pulled Jane over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Jane, I know you're excited, and I know how badly you want to help, but you absolutely must understand that...well, things may not go well today. There's a very great possibility that this man cannot help me, and by extension you will not be able to help me either. You must be prepared for that outcome."

"I know Mary but if you go into every situation thinking you might not achieve what you wanted, why would you ever attempt anything? What's your motto?" Jane said with a wink.

"Yes Jane, anything can happen if you let it. And you must let things happen the way that they will. You're old enough now to understand that sometimes things don't work the way we want them to. And we have to let that happen as well. There are reasons for why things happen, and if I'm not meant for the life I'm hoping to lead one day, then I have to let that happen Jane. Do you see?"

"I do," Jane nodded solemnly. "But I refuse to give up or be excited for you."

"That's alright," Mary said, touching Jane's cheek. "I just don't want you to become as invested in this as I once was though. It hurts too much."

"That's why I'm here now though. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know."

The twins had long since left with their father, joyous laughter from all three had wafted through the house before their departure, and the sound made Mary smile. Perhaps it was true, they didn't _really _need her help with the twins. Perhaps she returned because they wanted to help _her._ The thought made Mary smile, and she knew that whatever doubts she had about being herself around the Banks family was ridiculous. Each and every one had given her a seal of approval. Mary, once she deemed herself ready, grabbed Jane by the hand and left the nursery with her. Before they could make it to the stair, Michael had popped out of his and Jane's room.

"Mary Poppins?" Michael asked shyly. He hadn't really interacted with the former nanny much, but he felt now was a good time.

"Yes Michael?" Mary said with a smile. She had never expected Michael to turn out to be such a quiet and studious boy, but she knew that one day he'd be a very kind man, and he'd make some woman very happy. His subtle displays of affection were so sweet and endearing, and Mary knew his gentle but determined spirit would go far.

"I just. Well I just wanted to wish you good luck today. Jane may have, er, let slip some of what was going," Michael said with a hint of a mischievous smile. Jane rolled her eyes. Mary didn't bother to reprimand her.

"I appreciate that Michael. Truly," Mary said warmly. Suddenly Michael came forward and hugged her, and Mary was taken aback. She nearly let tears fall.

"We all just want you to be happy. As happy as you've made us," Michael said, stepping away from Mary with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Oh Michael," Mary managed to whisper. "I am happy. I'll always be happy knowing I have you and your family."

Michael let a small smile spread on his face, and he retreated back into the nursery.

"He's so good at that. Finding just the right time to chime in," Jane sniffed.

"He's a wonderful young man," Mary agreed, and the two continued on their journey out of the house and into the London hustle and bustle.

Jane and Mary stood outside of a shop with a large wooden sign hanging before it. The sign had large white painted letters that spelled out "Elmington & Sons," with a smaller wooden portion hanging below that read, "Watchmakers." Neither one said a word, and was waiting for a cue to step inside. Mary felt her chest tightening. Jane finally spoke up.

"Are you ready?"

"If I'm being honest? No," Mary declared. Jane only smiled.

"Spit spot Mary Poppins! We'll never know until we try," Jane said.

Mary finally took in a deep breathe and pushed the door open, a faint tinkling indicating their presence in the shop. Jane followed behind and looked about at all the gorgeous pieces that adorned the small and dimly lit shop. And older gentleman called from the back as they approached the counter.

"Be right with you!"

"Just remember to breathe," Jane whispered encouragingly to Mary.

The old gentleman in the back room slowly came in and behind the counter, his wrinkled face held a polite smile.

"Hello ladies, how can I be of service to you today?" he asked congenially.

"I have a watch that requires your services," Mary said politely, and she reached a gloved hand into her handbag to procure the pocket watch. The old man took the watch and flipped small lens in front of his already thick glasses.

"Hmmm, gorgeous piece mum. I take it you've had it handed down to you?" he asked, looking up from the silver watch to look at the gorgeous profile of Mary.

"Something like that," she demurred. Jane nearly smiled, but she was much too anxious.

"So you need me to get this fine piece running again, eh?"

"If you could," Mary said.

"I'll do my best. Shouldn't be too much trouble, will you wait? I'd estimate maybe 15 minutes to get this sorted out," the man said with a smile, slowly making his way back to his work room.

"Well, alright," Mary said, not wanting to let on that perhaps the job wasn't as easy as the man assumed.

The man made his way into the back with the watch, and Jane took Mary's hand to reassure her. The pair waited in silence, quietly supporting the other as the seconds ticked by on each of the clocks and watches that adorned the shop. They waited for what felt like hours, but eventually the gentleman came out to stand behind the counter again with a puzzled expression. Mary already knew what was ahead, and her heart sank. Jane was still hopeful.

"Were you able to fix it?" she asked.

"Well, this is usually a very simple issue. The watch either needs to simply be wound up again correctly, or in this case, the balance wheel has somehow malfunctioned. Normally it'd be easy for me to replace the balance wheel and get her running, but I'm afraid this watch is rather unique."

Jane turned to look at Mary, and saw the sad smile firmly in place on her face. She had already known the outcome.

"It is very unique," Mary agreed.

"Do you have any idea who the maker was, or perhaps where it was manufactured? Any paperwork? If I knew the model or more information then I may be able to fix it. It'd probably take a good deal of time to hunt the necessary pieces down regardless of having the paperwork however."

"I'm afraid I don't have any information," Mary said meekly. "I appreciate your help though."

The old man smiled and handed the watch back over to Mary. She put it safely back into her handbag and suddenly wanted to get as far from the shop as possible. She swiftly exited the shop, the tinkling bells on the door fading away behind her as she hurried down the street. Jane struggled to keep up with her. The slender form of Mary raced before her and swerved in and out of people and traffic, not stopping until she had made it to St. James' Park. Finally she collapsed on an empty park bench, and Jane slowed down her pace until she finally caught up to her.

She looked so defeated, her small form looking so crumpled on the forest green park bench. Jane simply stood before her, waiting for her breathing to resume it's normal pace. Mary didn't even seem flushed, her unnatural pace no doubt caused her any effort. She simply stared at the ground, clutching her handbag tightly in her lap.

"Mary?" Jane finally asked, scared for her friend. For Mary to show no emotional at all was the most frightening. Apparently Jane calling out to her was enough to shake her out of her reverie, and she looked up into Jane's concerned eyes.

"Jane, I-" Mary began but an ugly sob found its way out of her throat before she could continue. The floodgates opened and uncontrollable sobs poured forth. Jane rushed to her side on the bench and pulled her tight. The older woman cried into Jane's chest, and Jane simply held her tight, stroking her back affectionately while her body shook with sobs. Jane remained strong, letting only a few small, silent tears fall down her cheeks. After a while Mary quieted down, and Jane continued to hold her weak and tired form in her arms.

"Shhhh, it's alright. It's going to be alright," Jane murmured. She heard Mary sniff, and she removed herself from Jane's chest to look up at her former charge. "Come now, it's alright. You're alright," Jane said again, wiping tears from Mary's cheeks.

"Jane I'm sorry," Mary hiccupped, as more tears threatened to take her over again.

"Shhh, shhh, don't apologize to me," Jane said, still holding on tight to the scared woman before her.

"This is so undignified," Mary said with a sad laugh. At least, Jane thought it was a sad laugh, though it sounded more like a sob.

"Everyone's allowed to be undignified now and again dear," Jane smiled. "Even you."

"When did you become so wise?" Mary said, now calm enough to fish a handkerchief out of her handbag.

"You spend enough time around people wiser than you, it tends to rub off."

"Don't patronize me," Mary said before blowing her nose.

"I'm not, and you're not the only one I learned from you know," Jane smiled. "You're alright Mary. Nothing has changed for the better, but then, nothing has changed for the worse. I know today didn't go how you wanted, but life goes on all the same."

Mary sighed and wiped more silent tears away. "I know what said earlier today, but it's all I ever wanted."

"I know dear," Jane said, hugging Mary again. "I know. But I will always love you, and so will the rest of my family. This doesn't change anything."

"Yes but Bert-"

"Will go on loving you the way he does as well. I know you wanted more for him, I know. But be thankful that you have what you do with him, and don't throw it away now."

"Jane it's not that easy," Mary said with a stern look in her eye.

"I know I'm young in affairs of the heart, but if I ever met someone who loved me as much as that man loved you, I wouldn't give up. I certainly wouldn't throw it away, no matter the circumstance, and I'd be happy knowing that if even for a short while, someone loved me so deeply and truly like I just know Bert loves you."

Mary was overwhelmed again, and she started crying into her handkerchief. Jane took her into her arms again, sheepish in having caused her another bout of distress.

"Oh Jane," she heard Mary whisper from her chest.

"Sorry but you needed to hear that," Jane said. "Don't give up on him Mary, not because of this."

After both women had settled down, and red noses had been blotted and cheeks dried, they made their way out of the park and back to Cherry Tree Lane. It had been an eventful day, and Jane was suddenly very tired. It was still early in the afternoon, but back at the house she decided she'd lie down for a while. After Jane had retired to her room, Mary made herself a calming cup of tea and made her way up to the empty nursery.

Her face and hair were a mess, and her coat was crumpled and damp. She sighed as she finished her tea, then went about freshening herself up. She felt restless, and decided that perhaps taking a walk and clearing her heart and head was the best option at hand. When she was ready to leave, not a trace of tears or sadness graced her face. She looked fresh as a spring daisy, and she nodded at her reflection before making her way out into the sunshine of the afternoon.

Mary was entirely sure of where she was going, or to be honest with herself, what she was doing, but she knew she needed time to process everything. She let her black boots lead her where they wanted, and her mind was free to wander. Happy couple strolled along the Thames, and even thought it caused her heart to ache, she knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, and she had to remember not to take it out on herself or anyone else. Fate had its reasons, and if anyone trusted the winds of fate and change, it was Mary Poppins.

So maybe she couldn't have the family she pictured. Maybe one day she wouldn't have a small home filled with music and laughter, with young dark-haired children with eyes the color of the sea. Maybe she wouldn't age, but continue on and on to serve the children of the world that she herself could never hope to have. Maybe...maybe she wouldn't lie down next a caring man with dark hair and eyes at the end of a particularly long day. And maybe he wouldn't be there to hold her when she came home.

Mary sighed. She was tired of maybes. Those days were over now. The chances of finding someone else who could possibly fix her pocket watch were slim, and at some point Mary knew she had to just completely let go of the maybes, to let go of the life she yearned for but always knew she wouldn't get to have. Her feet continued to push her forward, and she found herself crossing Westminster Bridge. The towering structure that was Big Ben greeted her, and while it always made Mary feel better as a sign that she was home, it did nothing for her today. More thoughts whirled in her head and she eventually found herself back in the park. The afternoon was slowly fading, but Mary still didn't know what to do with herself.

The park was full of life, as usual. Birdsong came from every direction, and squirrels and rabbits scurried about. Mary continued walking, down the path that led further into the park. Eventually she came to a great expanse of pavement where a man was packing up his chalk. _Oh no not now, not here,_ Mary thought. She was in no state to see him today. Bert had just finished packing up his tools and he slipped the small art supply he carried with him back inside of his jacket pocket. He clapped off the chalk on his hands and turned around to find a bewildered Mary Poppins.

"Why Mary!" he exclaimed jovially. "I didn't see you there! You've got excellent timing, I've just finished up."

"I see," Mary responded, glancing at his handiwork.

"Care to join me for a stroll around the park? I need to stretch me legs after bein' hunched over these all day," Bert smiled, thumbing at his afternoon of work on the pavement.

"I don't know," Mary said quietly.

"Somefin' the matter Mary?" Bert asked, suddenly taking note of the quiet and weary demeanor of Mary Poppins. She wasn't her usual bright and cheery self, especially when she was free to do as she pleased without her charges.

"No Bert, it's nothing," Mary said, attempting a smile. It felt wrong on her face.

"Don't seem like nothin'" Bert said sagely. He put out his arm for Mary to take, and she hesitantly came to his side. "Come one now, we'll go for a walk and you can tell me what's bothering ya so."

"I really don't think I should talk about it," Mary said as they began down the path.

"Nonsense! Talking about yer problems makes 'em easier to deal with. Maybe I can help somehow."

"I'm sorry Bert but I don't think anyone can," Mary said, her resolve beginning to crack. Bert heard the strain in her voice and knew instantly that something was indeed wrong.

"Now I know something is wrong, and if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine, but I'm here for you Mary. You know that right? I'd never do anything to hurt you, and nothing you said could ever make me think differently of you," Bert said with a small, crooked smile. He looked so dashing that Mary couldn't help but smile back. "I love you."

Mary let out a small gasp and she stopped in her tracks. Her arm fell from Bert's and her knees were doing their best to go out from under her.

"Oh, Bert-"

"Don't say anything. I shouldn't have...well, it's out there now. I mean it and I won't take it back. I do Mary, and you need to know," Bert said, standing his ground.

"Bert, I have to tell you something," Mary said seriously.

"Alright," Bert said. He felt foolish for revealing himself. He knew better than to scare her off like that, but he needed to tell her. Whatever came next he could handle. Mary came over to his side again and she slipped her gloved hand around his. He immediately linked his fingers with hers, and she began slowly walking down the path again.

"Bert we've never discussed, well, we've never, you never asked me-" Mary fumbled. This was going to be hard than she thought, but Bert saved her by interjecting.

"I've never asked you why you're still not a day older than the day I met you."

Mary continued walking, her fingers intertwined with Bert's. She kept her eyes on the pavement, but Bert's were locked on hers.

"Precisely," she managed. "And I never brought it up because it wasn't something I wanted to discuss if I didn't have to. But I'm afraid now I have to."

"Why now?"

"I thought that perhaps by now I would have fixed the situation," Mary stated.

"What do you mean, fix the situation?" Bert asked, genuinely concerned and very confused.

"It's true, I haven't aged a day since I met you. In fact, I haven't aged a day since 1889," Mary declared. She bit her lip, waiting for Bert's response. To his credit, he kept a calm demeanor, but in his eyes she could see that he was having trouble processing this information.

"Cor, Mary that means-"

"I've been 25 for a while now. I should be 56 by now."

"I always suspected but, wow," was all Bert could manage.

"It's not by choice either Bert."

"Oh Mary," Bert sighed sadly.

"Believe me, if I could keep up with you..." Mary didn't bother finishing her sentence, and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh now Mary don't start that," Bert said, wiping the tear away as quickly as it came.

"I thought I should tell you because, well I don't know. I thought up until today that there was a way for me to live a normal life-"

"Mary you don't need to be normal."

"You don't understand Bert!" Mary said, growing upset. Her emotions from earlier that day were beginning to resurface. "It's not for me, it's for you! If I can't be normal, can't age normally, I can't live a life with you! I can't grow old with you, or have a family with you, or do anything with you because one day you'll be gone and I'll still be here!"

"Mary," Bert said, pulling the distraught woman into his arms. She began sobbing and he held her tight in the park as the sky tinged orange and pink. "I had no idea Mary." She sniffed and removed her face from his broad chest.

"This is second time I've done this today," Mary said, berating herself.

"It's alright love," Bert said, handing her a handkerchief.

"No it's not. I'm stronger than that. I have to be."

"You never told me..." Bert hinted at Mary's outburst before she began to cry.

"I couldn't. Not until I knew I could give you those things. And now I know that I can't but I just can't give you up. I know it's not fair but I can't," she cried.

"Mary, I'd never ask you for those things," Bert said gently.

"Yes you would, of course you'd want a normal life and beautiful children and, and-"

"No Mary, all I've ever wanted was the opportunity to be with you. You think maybe _you're _the one who really wants those things?"

"I do," Mary sobbed. "So much," she admitted, and Bert pulled her tight again before more sobs erupted from her small frame.

"Then why not give it a shot?" Bert asked delicately. Mary's head snapped up from his chest to look into his eyes.

"But Bert, I can't, I won't age-"

"Mary you can at least give it a shot."

"I can't," she whispered. "Even if I could handle the heartbreak of never getting to grow old with you, to see our children grow old...even if I could stomach that...I can't even _have_ children."

"How do you know?" Bert asked carefully.

"Trust me, when I stopped ageing, my ability to have a family did too," Mary said, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Bert nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Never did he imagine he'd be having this conversation today.

The pair had stopped walking, too involved in the matter at hand. The afternoon continued to slowly fade away, and the sky was a gorgeous pink and purple. They both stood silent and still, processing what had just occurred. Finally Bert slipped his arm around Mary's slender waist and led her down the park path a ways until they came upon a bench. They both sat down, and Bert kept his arm loosely on Mary's waist. The park was clearing out anyway, no one would notice them.

"I'm glad you finally opened up," Bert said. "I know you're upset about all this, but for me to finally know how you feel about me, about us, it feels good," he smiled sheepishly. Mary sighed and leaned in to him, gently placing her rouged cheek on his shoulder.

"I never should have said anything. You could have gone on with your life. Married a pretty girl, had some children of your own, grown old and happy."

"I wouldn't have been happy Mary. Not if it wasn't you," Bert answered honestly.

"It's all I wanted to Bert. I've never asked for anything in my life but this one thing. Is it too much?" she asked, though it was rhetorical. It was a question for fate, not for Bert.

"You mentioned earlier you hoped to fix the situation. You never explained wot you meant by that."

Mary shifted so that she sat up straight before fishing her pocket watch out of her bag. She ran her thumb over the gorgeous design before handing it to Bert. He looked it over, puzzled.

"That's an heirloom given to me by my father, before he died. It's unique its design, in more than one way. The watch stopped on my 25th birthday," Mary said as Bert popped open the watch to reveal it indeed was no longer working. "I never worried about fixing it, not until I met you anyway." At this statement Bert looked up at Mary, and she gave him a coy smile.

"Honest?" Bert wondered. He always suspected she had feelings for him, but he never knew just how strong they were, or how long she'd had them.

"The very first time I took you into one of your chalk drawing, I knew," she laughed, recalling that day with perfect clarity. "After that adventure I went to Uncle Albert and asked him how I might fix it. He said he couldn't help me, but the right watchmaker could."

"So you've been waiting to say anything in the 'opes you'd find someone to fix your watch before now?" Bert surmised.

"Today I went to the last watch shop in London I hadn't been to yet," Mary said, tears threatening yet again. She was growing so weary of tears. Bert noted her change in emotion, and pulled her close again.

"I'm so sorry Mary," Bert said, still holding the watch that sealed her fate.

"I've been to every watchmaker in Europe in the last 10 years. I've scoured and searched, and not one could do the job."

"You think if someone could fix it, you'd age normally?" Bert asked, clarifying the situation for himself. He had an idea, but didn't want to get Mary's hopes up.

"I hope so. If when it worked I aged, and now that it doesn't I don't, it stands to reason that if someone were to get it ticking again, time would move on for me."

"I have an idea Mary, but it may just be another shot in the dark," Bert said, standing up. True, nothing had worked yet, but perhaps this was the one. After all, now that Bert knew how badly Mary wanted this, he had to try for her.

"Right now? I have to get back to the nursery, the Banks family-"

"They'll understand, won't they?" Bert asked, getting more excited as he thought about it.

"I have to tell them first, where are we going?" Mary asked, trying not to get as excited as Bert clearly was. She stood up beside him, waiting for a cue.

"Not far. We'll go tell the Banks what's going on and head for The Merchant," Bert said, a smile working its way onto his face. He took Mary's hand and hurriedly began pulling her out of the park.

"Who's The Merchant?" Mary asked. It wasn't common for her to not know any of the company Bert kept. She frowned, trying to think of he could possibly mean.

"An old friend. If anyone can help, he can," Bert smiled.

Mary and Bert hustled through the London evening, the sun slowly setting as they went. Mary was feeling anxious. She wasn't sure Bert's idea was going to change anything, but having told him everything felt really good. Regardless of the outcome, he knew how much she cared about him, and how badly she wanted to give him the life she wanted to lead. When they arrived at the Banks household, Mary swallowed hard before entering. Jane was in the parlor with Winnifred, the twins were presumably still with their father and Michael in his room. With the door slightly ajar, Jane could make out Bert on the stair.

"Is that Bert?" she exclaimed, and rushed to bring him inside. Bert couldn't helped but have a lop-sided grin as Jane pulled him inside and immediately enveloped him a big hug.

"Good to see you too Jane," he smiled as he disengaged himself from the young woman.

Mary smiled at the pair. She had to remember how blessed she was, no matter what happened in her life.

"Hello Bert! Good evening Mary," Winnifred said, the tone of her voice indicating she knew about the day's events.

"Evening Winnifred," Mary said. "I take it Jane spoke with you."

The beautiful blonde woman simply nodded, and she arched her eyebrow in a way that Mary knew she was indicating to Bert.

"I've talked it all over with Bert as well, as I'm sure the two of you have guessed."

Bert suddenly found the marble floor very interesting, and Jane and Winnifred simply sighed. Jane stepped forward and took Mary's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be dear," Mary smiled. "Bert seems to think I've got one last shot."

"Really?" Winnifred asked, perking up at the news.

"It may not be, but it's worth a look right?" Bert smiled, addressing all the women at once with a small smile.

"He wanted to right away, but I wanted to check and be sure you didn't need me first," Mary said, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. The Banks had become her family now, but she was first and foremost their nanny, and Mary knew she must follow the rules.

"Oh Mary of course! Go!" Winnifred said, nearly laughing. "This is much more important than any sort of duty you might have to us. Go!"

"Are coming along Jane?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, I mean Bert and you-"

"I want you there," Mary said seriously, giving Jane a look she hadn't used since she was a child. It was the sort of look that no one could disobey.

"Of course," Jane breathed. She rushed upstairs to get a coat, and Winnifred approached Mary and Bert.

"Either way, you still have each other," she said wisely. Mary showed no emotion, attempting to give nothing away, but Bert stood beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know mum," he smiled.

Jane came hurtling down the stairs and the trio said goodbye to Mrs. Banks before setting off into the London evening.

"This might not work either," Mary said to her two best friends as they followed Bert's directions through the crisp night air.

"Anything can happen if you let it," Bert and Jane said unison. They blinked at each other before laughing at themselves. Mary simply rolled her eyes, but a smile slowly spread on her face. No matter what, they had each other, and anything could happen if she let it.


	11. Chapter 10: Anything Can Happen

**Chapter 10: Anything Can Happen**

Night had finally fallen upon London and the bright twinkling lights above, as well as the moonlight, helped guide Mary Poppins alongside Bert and Jane through the cobbled streets. Mary couldn't imagine who would receive them at the late hour, especially someone who could fix her watch, but she had to have faith in Bert. They took a fast pace, more from excitement and anxiety than anything.

"Bert I can't understand how you would know someone that would help me. I've been to every possible watchmaker there is!" Mary stated, trying to figure out what Bert had in mind. She had also been let down once this day, and didn't want to get her hopes up a second time.

"That's your problem right there Mary, you've been going about it the wrong way," Bert smiled.

"Oh?" Mary asked slyly, not used to being challenged openly by Bert. Jane grinned in silence.

"Oh indeed. You're not in need of a watchmaker, you're in need of someone who has the parts you need! The Merchant has everything!"

"And who exactly is this merchant?" Jane piped up. Mary waited anxiously for a response as well. After all, Mary Poppins knew everyone. It wasn't like Bert to keep secrets of have contacts Mary hadn't already met.

"He's a good friend to jack-of-all-trade types like me. He'll have what you need Mary, I'm just sure of it."

"But Bert-"

"Goats butt Mary, and besides, it can't hurt to try so don't get too worked up. I understand," Bert said, taking Mary's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Before today he'd never dream of doing such a thing, but now that things were out in the open, he wasn't going to waste any time showing just how much he cared.

Mary's heart was beating so loudly she could feel it in her ears and her temples. She was already nervous about seeing The Merchant, but when Bert took her hand she lost all sense of herself. She felt her cheeks flush and she tried her hardest to swallow down all the wonderful emotions that were bubbling up inside her. It had been foolish and dangerous to reveal herself to Bert, but she couldn't fight the fact that it just felt so...so _good_.

"Follow me," Bert said, tugging at Mary's hand in his. He pulled her into a very tiny alleyway, and Mary managed to use her free hand to pull Jane along behind her. The trio made their way through the dark alley. Mary felt she knew every nook and cranny of London, but Bert always managed to take her to some new part of the city. This part frightened her slightly, or perhaps it was the butterflies in her stomach. Regardless, Bert soon stopped in front a large wooden door, the only one in the alleyway. Wedged between old stones, the dark burgundy of the door seemed welcoming enough in the cramped and dark alley. There was no bell, but Bert went ahead and knocked four times before Mary could suggest turning around. Suddenly they all heard the door unlock, and Bert smiled at Mary and Jane before taking the handle and opening the large door.

After ushering the ladies inside, Bert removed his hat. Small gas lamps on the walls cast a warm and soft glow on the most amazing space Mary or Jane had ever seen. The room was absolutely filled with the most amazing items a shop could ever contain. Gadgets and antiques, furniture and clothing, a myriad of contraptions and artwork and things you could never dream up until you'd seen them before your own two eyes. Piles of interesting items were everywhere, some of them going right up to the ceiling. It was a beautiful mess, and one Mary was certain would take an enormous amount of magic to clean up.

"Oi! Eddie! You in here?" Bert shouted as he made his around the volumes of artifacts in his midst.

"Eddie?" Jane asked Mary, perplexed. The nanny merely shrugged her shoulders in reply. A loud banging sound, the clash of what sounded like metal on metal, startled both women. Bert peered in the direction of all the commotion. "Eddie!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your trousers on lad!" an irritated voice called from somewhere beyond the piles of treasure. The trio waited patiently until a very elderly man appeared from around a very large armoire. He seemed to be a very tall individual, but was hunched at such a curve that it wasn't possible to tell. He could easily be a century old, and he had a wispy, white beard that went down to his waist. "Oh it's you lad! Come on in Bert, and bring your friends. Follow me and I'll put the kettle on."

"Thanks Eddie," Bert smiled. He turned to wink at Mary and Jane before following the old man deeper into the building of antiques and treasures. Jane kept pace beside Mary and slyly whispered, "If he can even find the kettle that is."

"Jane," Mary admonished quietly, but she had to try very hard to suppress a grin. Jane was right, how he could find anything in this mess was simply beyond her. And they had come for a watch part. How could he possibly find such a small and intricate piece in all of this?

Mary didn't have much more time to ponder as they entered an adjoining room which served as the kitchen. The kettle was on, to Jane's amazement, and there were several old and intricate chairs placed around a polished dark wood table. The clutter of items wasn't so bad in this are, but knick knacks adorned the walls and all available space in the small area.

"Have a seat ladies," the old man gestured to the chairs before taking one himself. "What can I for you Bert?"

"Well Eddie," Bert began, taking a seat beside Mary, "I'd like you to meet Mary Poppins and Jane Banks," he said, gesturing at each woman respectively.

"It's an absolute pleasure," the old man smiled, "my name is Edward Cornelius Andrew Percival Frederic Mercator." Jane's eyes widened, but Mary showed no reaction to such an extravagant name. "But everyone calls me Eddie." She smiled at that.

"Eddie I've come to you because we're in a serious bind here. My friend Mary Poppins is looking for a very rare and unique watch piece for an heirloom of hers, and I figured if anyone had one lying about the place, it's you."

"Well, I didn't get the name The Merchant for nothing, I can assure you. Miss Poppins it seems you're in need of some expert services if Bert's brought you to me," Eddie said addressing Mary, his eyes twinkling.

"I've been to every watchmaker in Europe I'm afraid, and nothing has done the trick to get it working properly again," Mary said quietly. Bert looked down at his hands, and Jane simply frowned. There was a sad and awkward pause just before the kettle whistled out. Eddie got up to get the kettle and pour out.

"May I be permitted to see this heirloom?" Eddie asked, bringing over a tray containing milk and sugar, as well as tea for each person.

"Of course," Mary obliged, removing her handbag from her lap. After a moment she brought out the pocket watch, and handed it over to Eddie. He studied it in silence for a few moments, turning it over and over in his hands, looking at each cog and wheels, memorizing every last detail. No one dared touch their tea.

"I see," Eddie said gravely. "You're not like everyone else are you Mary Poppins?" The old man smiled and his eyes twinkled brighter. Mary's eyes widened slightly, but a small smile spread across her lips.

"You could say that Mr. Mercator," Mary answered shyly.

"I have a very serious question for you then," Eddie stated. "I want you to be honest with me."

"She'd never lie to you Eddie," Bert piped up, defending her. Mary smiled at him, a silent thank you for his support.

"I believe you chap," Eddie laughed. Then he turned his attention back to Mary, his face serious and severe. "Do you want me to fix this watch Mary Poppins?"

Mary nearly choked. What an impertinent thing for him to say! Isn't that the reason she was here? She couldn't imagine why he needed to ask her such a ridiculous question, but she knew she had to answer him regardless.

"Yes. A thousand times yes. You're my last hope," Mary said, her voice barely a whisper. Eddie continued to stare into Mary's eyes.

"Are you absolutely certain? My work cannot be undone."

"Mr. Mercator. Eddie," Mary practically pleaded. "I have never wanted anything so badly in my life. I have never asked for anything until now. I've done my duty, I've used my gifts to the best of my ability, and I've always put everyone else before me. Even now in this act I'm putting Bert before myself. Because while I want a normal life, a family and children, a happy home to come back to, more than anything I want to give those things to him. He's the most important thing in my life, and right after him are the Banks. They're my family. All of them together are my entire family and I would do anything not to lose them. Please," Mary whispered, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek, "if it is within your power to help I beg you to do so."

Eddie smiled a slow smile. "If anyone deserves this my dear, it is you." Eddie picked up the watch and disappeared back into the large room they had entered from.

"What a cryptic thing to say, where has he gone?" Jane asked, starting to get up from her chair.

"Give him a minute Jane, he knows what he's doing," Bert said. Jane huffed but sat down again. Bert turned his attention to Mary. "You alright love?"

"I'm fine Bert it's just...is he really going to do it?"

Bert looked into her sad eyes, so full of longing and hurt. He knew The Merchant and he knew he'd never get Mary's hopes up if he couldn't get the job done. At this realization, he started to grin.

"I think so Mary, I really think so."

Mary smiled, and decided to drink some of her tea to calm her nerves. Jane and Bert followed suit, waiting in silence. Nobody dared speak a word or make a move. After what seemed like an eternity, Eddie made his way back into the kitchen. He took a moment to look each person at the table in the eyes, his smile firmly in place. Slowly he set the pocket watch down in front of Mary.

"You've made the right decision Mary Poppins. I hope you'll be very happy with my handiwork," Eddie said, smiling wider.

Mary's hand hovered over the watch for a moment, Bert and Jane watched in anticipation. Finally she picked it up, and clicked it open to look at the clock face. The second hand was ticking along, and Mary put it to her ear to hear the faint tick that told her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"I can't believe it," Mary said, looking at the clock again to see that it was indeed, ticking along again. "It's working!"

"Oh Mary!" Jane exclaimed, getting up from her seat and clapping her hands together.

"Thank you so much Eddie, I knew ya could do it," Bert smiled, getting up to shake hands with his old friend.

"I just can't believe it," Mary said, her eyes glued to the watch. Eventually she looked up at Eddie. "Does this mean-"

"I think you'll find that _everything _is in working order," Eddie smiled.

"I don't know how to thank you," Mary smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"You already have Mary Poppins. Now rung along you lot, it's late and I need my rest."

"Of course," Mary laughed, her happiness bubbling up from her throat. She couldn't believe what was happening. Bert came up beside her and put his waist around her.

"Let's go tell everyone the good news then shall we? Let ole Eddie get some sleep," Bert winked. "Thanks Eddie, and goodnight!"

"Yes thank you so much Mr. Mercator," Jane said as she followed Mary and Bert, still linked at the waist, out to the door and into the alleyway. Once in the alleyway she yanked Mary from Bert and hugged her tight.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Anything can happen if you let it," Mary practically sang. "And now I'll never forget it."

"Alright ladies, let's get home. It's an entirely indecent hour for me to have you two out," Bert grinned.

"Nothing about tonight is indecent Bert, and I'm happy to care if it is," Mary laughed. She took Bert's hand in hers and smiled. "I can never thank you enough for helping me."

"I'd say that you've got the rest of your natural life to make it up to me Mary Poppins," Bert smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

"Alright you two, what was that about going home now?" Jane whined. Mary and Bert simply laughed, and in perfect unison grabbed both Jane's arms in their own. The three made their way through the dark streets of London, arms linked together, smiles brighter than the stars themselves.


	12. Chapter 11: A Delightful Future

**Chapter 11: A Delightful Future**

The lights were out at Number 17, and Jane quietly turned the key Mary had given her to open the large door. Mary pulled Bert by the hand into the parlor after Jane. She hadn't let go of him once since they left The Merchant's place. Naturally, Bert didn't mind.

"Do you want tea? I'm far too excited to go to sleep just now," Jane whispered as Mary and Bert took a seat in the parlor.

"That would be excellent Jane thank you," Mary smiled. Jane disappeared into the dark house and Mary suddenly realized how exhausted she was. Still holding Bert's hand, she leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"To think, just yesterday you wouldn't let me stand too close to you public. You'd even get skittish on occasion when I took your hand in a chalk painting," Bert chuckled. He was amazed at how close she was to him, and the affection she was suddenly showing him. It was strange and exciting.

"I'm sorry Bert," Mary whispered. "I'm sorry I wasted so much time, but you see, for me it wasn't wasting time. You understand don't you? I had to keep you at a distance."

"No you didn't Mary," Bert replied, kissing her softly on top of her head. "I know what you thought but no matter what I still would have loved you. Until my last dying breath, even if you were no longer by my side-"

"Bert I wouldn't have-"

"Shhh, let's not argue. Anyway it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the low light of the parlor. Jane returned with a tray of tea and she poured out for the two of them.

"Who knew it merely took a ticking watch to have the two of you snuggled up in my parlor?" Jane smirked. Both Mary and Bert had the good sense to blush, and Mary sat up, untangling herself from Bert. "You do know I'm teasing. I can't tell you how happy I am about this."

"Thank you Jane," Mary said. She knew Jane had been wise from a very young age about her relationship with Bert. Children noticed everything, but often adults didn't listen. Mary knew however that Jane was an observant girl. Now she thought of Jane like a sister, and it pleased her to know that her standing with Bert made her just as happy.

"Don't thank me. Thank you for letting me in to your life Mary. You're family, always have been and always will be. You too Bert. I love you both and to see you both happy is just, well, it's what I've wanted for a while now."

"You're a one of a kind Jane," Bert smiled.

"Not like this one though," Jane smiled, jerking her head towards Mary. "Take care of her, she's just like the rest of us now. At least, in one way." Jane winked, and she set down her tea. "I'm off to bed now, but you two take your time. And congratulations."

"Goodnight Jane," Mary and Bert replied in unison. After Jane disappeared up the stairs, Mary yawned.

"Time for bed," Bert laughed.

"I don't want you to leave," Mary very nearly whined. She was tired though, it'd been a long and exciting day.

"Never love, just until tomorrow. I'll be by your side every day. Don't you worry."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Mary kissed Bert sweetly on the lips, and then said goodnight as he made his way out of the Banks home. She closed the door quietly, and once it was shut, leaned against it. A tear escaped from her eye, but she knew she wasn't upset. No, looking at the Banks home in the darkness, Mary couldn't help but feel overwhelming happiness. This was her home. More than any place in London. These people, Bert included, were her family, and she knew that now.

She sighed quietly, content. Thought before this night the future had stretched before her, unending and wavering, it seemed so empty. Now she saw the future stretching before her with limitless possibilities, and even though she knew that one day her jolly holidays would come to an end, she couldn't be more thrilled. The pocket watch ticked loudly in her handbag, and she smiled. Mary Poppins had everything she ever wanted, and she couldn't be happier that she had returned to Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Perhaps this time, she'd never leave.


End file.
